New Begingings Old Horrors
by motherhen3518
Summary: Sookie moves away young and dumbs but returns to Bon Temps older, wiser and more afraid than ever as she finds her new life swaying dangerously to close to her old one
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

Tara called me today and told me the one thing I had been dreading my whole life Gran died last week, I begged him to take me home so many times when since she got sick but he refused. I have to leave him I can't wait any more we married senior year and I have endured his ways for three years now, he promised me so many things but all he has done is taken me away from my family and friends. He kept me isolated from everyone and anyone who could help me escape him but I finally figured it out, I found the combination to his safe and I am taking the money and leaving in a few days when the bruises heal, I know I will have to run for a while but I will send Tara money to keep up Grans house until I can go home he can't hunt me forever right?

Dear Diary

Tonight's the night I am finally going to be free of him, he has a business dinner and he won't be taking me I talked back to him yesterday and now my face is just too bruised to take in public, of course it's my fault again only this time I did want him to hit I did want him to lose his temper. I refused him sex knowing the reaction it would cause but now my plan can go on without a hitch, when he leaves I will pack what's necessary and take the money and run for my life.

Dear Diary

Things went terribly wrong I followed my plan to the t but how could I have known he would forget his phone and come back for it, he is usually such a control freak he never forgets anything just my luck this time he would. Things got bad quick he grabbed me from behind while I was packing and beat me until I couldn't see strait I swear I thought I would die this time I even prayed for death anything was better than this torture, when he thought I was done being punished he climbed on top of me begging my forgiveness and forcing himself on me. Lord help me I made it through the night in the morning I woke before him felling sore and disoriented as I went to make him breakfast, three eggs two sausage links a rare steak and two pieces of toast. He was never big on coffee but he loved his orange juice in the morning. The pills were prescribed for me a few months ago he thought I had taken them all but he was mistaken, he sat at the table devouring his food while I stood next to him in case he needed anything as usual finally his glass was empty and he shoved his plate forward letting me know I should clean up. I was washing his plate when I heard the glass break followed by a thud he was out, I moved so fast packing my bag and grabbing the money from the safe I kept feeling like I forgot something but I did it I got away from him I just pray he doesn't find me.

Sookie stepped from the greyhound bus and breathed in the night air she had been running for six years and thanks to Tara who has been keeping tabs on her abuser she knew he wasn't following her and finally she felt safe to come home. It was early June and hot in Bontemps Sookie had been traveling for so long she stated to think this day might never come, there were so many people she couldn't wait to see but the first thing she needed to do was say hi to gran.

She placed her bags on the back steps and walked the short way through the cemetery, Sookie knew this was going to be hard to face but when she saw the tomb stone with her Grans name on it she couldn't help the over flow of emotions that hit her.

The stone was beautiful white marble with English lettering on the front of it she fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollable she couldn't turn off the anger the sadness or the fear her Gran had always been there for her and thanks to him she will never get to return the favor. She curled her body into a ball on the cool grass wishing she would have listened the things people had told her when she was younger, wishing she could go back to junior year in high school and walk away from the handsome bad boy.

Ten years ago so many things were telling her to run the other way but he knew all the right things to say, he even had Gran fooled until the night I came home with a broken wrist. Of course I made an excuse for him he had told me it was an accident he was stressed and his temper got the best of him when he saw me talking to Eric Northman, he pulled me away dragging me into the alley and squeezed my wrist until something snapped.

Gran flipped her lid screaming and cursing him as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door, I followed her to his house begging her not to be hard on him telling her it was an accident one of many lies I told to cover for him. He opened the door with a sweet an innocent expression on his face begging her forgiveness and swearing it was a complete accident, Gran didn't believe him but she had always let me make my own mistakes so she gave him a warning and we headed home.

The thought of how loving her Gran was made her break down again causing her not to hear the footsteps coming up behind her "are you ok" a deep voice said from behind her. Sookie stood quickly dusting herself off as she turned "I'm fine I just" her words cut short as she stood looking at the last person she thought she would run into in Bontemps.

Last thing she heard he had gotten married and moved away years ago and now he stood in front of her all six foot three of the blood god she had crushed on all through grade school. "Eric" her voice caught in her throat as she remembered all the times she had fantasized about him while her husband forced himself on her, "wow how are you?" His eyes moved up and down her body a gorgeous grin spread across his face "Sookie Stackhouse sorry Sookie what is your married name again?" he said smiling, "its Stackhouse" she said not wanting to say his name out loud as if it would make him appear.

The two of them walked back through the cemetery to her house while he explained what brought him back to Bontemps, he talk slow and sweet making it hard to focus on the actual words that were coming out of his mouth but by the time they reached the back porch to her family home she had learned that he did get married and move away but it didn't work out after a year they filed for a divorce and parted on good terms.

Sookie hoped he wouldn't ask her about her marriage to the captain of the football team she knew the horror story that was her life six years ago would make Eric run for the hills, they were standing at the bottom of the stairs when Eric started to talk again and she panicked. She wasn't ready to talk about the life that was the only good thing about living on the run no one knew your past so you could be anyone you wanted without any questions, "well I need to get inside and get settled it was nice seeing you again" she said grabbing her bags and dragging them into the house.

Eric looked puzzled he had no clue what had happened in the last few seconds that could have scared her so badly, he turned and walked back across the yard and disappeared into the trees. With the door closed and locked behind her Sookie looked around the empty kitchen and again was overwhelmed by the sadness of knowing she would never again walk in to this house and be greeted by her Grans warm embrace.

Sookie walked through the house and she was amazed at how well Tara had kept it up there wasn't a speck of dust or a thing out of place, she carried her bags into the little white bedroom that was across the hall from her grans and started to unpack when she heard a knock at the door that made her jump and her first thought was that he had found her. She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down before she walked to the front door, she reached for the handle and hesitated if it was him what would she do.

She watched her hand as it shook around the knob and she pulled it back as she remembered the beatings when she had tried to leave before, "Sookie you in there it's me Tara" her heart skipped a beat and a tear fell from her eye as relief flooded over her. "Hello Sook" Tara was growing impatient by the time She wiped her face with her hands and pulled the door open, Tara looked at her face and she knew pulled her into her arms squeezing her tightly telling her everything would be alright.

Tara was married town Sheriff Andy Bellfleur and Sookie knew and they in the old Bellfleur mansion down the road , Tara had begged her to stay with them when she came back but Sookie was dine running and hiding she wanted to live a normal life in her own home. The two of them walked through the house while Tara pointed out the security measures her and Andy had installed, she had always known Andy didn't care for her and it made her happy to know he loved her best friend enough to help keep her safe.

After they had a coke and a bite to eat Tara left giving her a hug and reminding her to lock up, Sookie closed the door and set the alarm before heading for bed. Tomorrow would be easier she told herself over and over again trying to make the tension leave her body so she could fall asleep, when all else failed she closed her eyes and pictured Eric's face as he walked with her and the sound of his voice when he spoke about his life and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Dear Diary

I dreamt about my daughter last night what she would look like the sound of her voice she was so beautiful when I held her in my arms and looked at her I felt safe and warm, I tried to hide her form him I swear I did but I didn't hear him coming. He snatched her from my arms and she turned to dust in his hands, when I woke up I couldn't breathe and I remembered that night. I was afraid to tell him face to face and I knew how he would react but I was sure I couldn't kill my baby I sent him a text telling him I was pregnant and his first response was who's is it. At that moment I wished it was someone else's and for the next couple of weeks I was sure I didn't care if he was involved or not, I was preparing to tell gran the next morning but that night he came to my bedroom window begging for forgiveness and telling me he loved me. I believed his lies I always did and I always regretted it, I opened the window and let him in and we made love so passionately that I cried. Our hand intertwined and draped over my belly I really thought everything would be alright until he covered my face with the pillow and pounded my stomach using out hands as a weapon. I felt the life drain out of me as the bleeding started and I actually wanted my life to end with hers, the pounding stopped when he was sure the damage was done and he held me while I cried and he repeated two words over and over again NO BABIES. I kept this a secret never telling anyone and when he showed up the next night crying he swore his fear made him do he was scared and panicked and he swore he would never hurt me again and I stayed so young and stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is new day that is what she kept saying to herself, Sookie had woke up this morning dripping in sweat with tears running down her face she had hoped being home again would be easier than being on the run but she was wrong since she's been in her childhood home it has brought back so many bad memories. She scrubbed the kitchen floor on her hands and knees' making sure it was shining, cleaning had always been calming for her and it allowed her to clear her head and think.

Halfway through the house hold chores there was a knock at the door another blast from the pat no doubt, this time when she opened the door she didn't hesitate and wonder if it was him she was starting to feel calm in her own skin for the first time in years. Sookie pulled the door open and smiled when she saw who her visitor was "Bill Compton how are you" she said with a smile, Bill had been one of her only other friend aside from Tara when she was in high school in high school.

Sookie had been very well liked in school from elementary all the way up she had many friends and was very well liked, it wasn't until high school when she fell in love with her future husband that she lost a lot of her friends. Bill was easy to keep as a friend we would meet late at night in the cemetery and talk, he always listened to what she had to say with no judgment not like her husband who felt like she should be seen and not heard like a statue.

She and Bill had never been anything more than friends even though he made it clear many times that he wanted more, he promised to take her away from him and keep her safe had she known what she knows now she would have taken him up on his offer. Gran liked Bill too she always said she could picture their children with sandy brown hair like his and blue eyes like hers, "Sookie" his husky voice broke off her mental rant.

"Oh I'm sorry just memories flooding back" she said without thinking, Bill laughed "yeah I did the same thing when I heard you were back in town" he blushed as he spoke and Sookie couldn't help but notice how little he had aged. They were standing on the porch just staring at each other when she remembered her manors "Bill would you like to come in" she wasn't sure what was in the house as far as food but she was sure she had seen some tea in there somewhere, Bill excepted her invitation with a smile and she led him to the kitchen.

Bill stayed for tea and they chatted about high school and where everyone is now it was comfortable just sitting and catching up on old times that was until Bill asked about him and the sound of his name made her skin crawl. Sookie wasn't up for talking about their lives together it was the one topic she always tried to avoid and she was thankful when his phone started to ring, he looked at the caller id and told her he had to go he stood up pushing his chair in behind him and headed for the door.

She thought it was odd of him to leave in such a hurry even Bill was always well mannered but he hadn't even thanked for the tea, once Bill was gone Sookie went back to cleaning she was putting off going into town she knew there was shopping that had to be done before it got too late but she wasn't looking forward to being bombarded by all the people from her past.

Her plan was to go to Merlot's tonight and see everyone it was a Friday and that was what people in Bon Temps did on Friday nights, Tara and Andy agreed to go with her for support just in case things got to over whelming but she had no food in the house and she had run out of shampoo a few states back. Figuring she would want to wash her hair before going to Merlot's she grabbed her purse and headed out the door, Tara had left her old car in the driveway it was a pile of junk on wheels and she knew she would have to get a more reliable car since she was going to be staying.

The ride to town made her more anxious than she thought it would every corner held a memory of him, her mind was on overload every car seemed to be following her and when she pulled into the parking lot of the shop n snap she could have sworn it was him standing by the pay phone. Sookie knew she would never be free of him even if he was thousands of miles away in another state he was always in her head.

Once in the store she was trying to concentrate on her shopping list but just turning from one isle to another was a task, her fear was taking over as she remembered the last time she had been to a grocery store. It was a warm summer day back before the beatings were a regular thing; she wanted to surprise him with his favorite dinner when he came home from work but she had a terrible sense of direction and got lost on the way to the grocery store.

When she finally made I to the store he was standing out front waiting for her, the look on his face told her he had been waiting for a while and when he walked to his car and pulled out of the parking lot she knew she had to follow him. He pulled into a vacant lot a few blocks from the store and climbed from his car and waited for her to do the same, she didn't know what was going to happen when she got out of the car but her gut told her to drive away.

Sookie got out of her car and started to explain as she walked toward him, his hand flew back slamming her mouth shut and bloodying her nose. He crouched down over her body "Explain now" she started to talk but he hit her again "Explain yourself you whoring around," Sookie looked up at him with tears in her eyes "no never I would never" she whispered and flinched as he took her face in his hands "Explain."

His eyes were calmer less narrow than before so she spoke in a low tone looking deep into his eyes praying for mercy, "I wanted to make you dinner but we didn't have everything I needed and on my way to the store I got lost you never showed me how to use the navigation Hunny" she acted sweet and forgiving something she learned to do after one of his episodes.

He looked at her for a minute before he took her hands and pulled her up to him giving her a kiss on the cheek, he followed her back to the grocery store and waited in his car while she had to go in and shop for his surprise dinner. It was the first time he had shown her just how cruel he could be, her face was purple and fresh blood stained the pink dress she was wearing all the while she had to smile and act like his loving wife.

The groceries were delivered from that day on he did everything he could to keep her in the house, she was his trophy wife only pulled out on special occasions and his punching bag in between. Sookie managed to get everything she needed and was waiting in line someone tapped her on the shoulder, her heart started to pound and she almost ran from the store screaming. Trying to stay calm she turned to see an elderly woman who was handing her a coupon for her shampoo, Sookie felt silly for over reacting the way she did but she thanked the woman and paid for her things.

When she carried her groceries to the car she was felt a little calmer now that she had made it through the store in one piece; on the way home she watched the people in town go about their day no one was wondering if there was someone waiting to get them. She realized she was ok if he were here he wouldn't attack her in public he liked to keep up appearances, he would want her somewhere private so he could rape her when he was done.

Sookie made it home in time to put away her groceries and shower before Tara and Andy would arrive to pick her up, now that she concord the grocery store she was feeling a little excited about going to the bar. Her panic set in once she was in the shower what about Jason she hadn't thought about what she would do if she saw her brother, Jason hadn't spoke to her in over five years thanks to her inability to say no to her husband.

Five years ago Jason came to California to visit of course he came unannounced but he was her brother and she welcomed him in their home without thinking it would be a problem, her and Jason were sitting on the sofa when he came home from work the look on his face told her there was trouble but she didn't care she was glad to see her brother. He plastered on a smile while saying hello to Jason and even made it through dinner and a movie like everything was ok, later that night after she made up the couch and kissed her brother goodnight things changed.

She walked into the bedroom thinking everything was great but once the door closed a hand clamped over her mouth while another pounded into her spine, his fist thumped through her body over and over before he threw her on the bed. The air left her body and her eyes felt heavy but that didn't stop him from climbing on top of her, as he ripped her clothes from her body he scolded her for not asking to have a visitor in his home. "Say you're Sorry" he whispered then a sharp pain shot through her body and everything went black.

Sookie woke the next morning sore and groggy she walked to the bathroom to cleanup, she cried quietly as she splashed the warm water on her face and felt the stinging in her spine black and purple bruises covered most of her back. When she walked into the bedroom she noticed the clothes that were sat out for her and the tear came again, a spring dress cut low in the back lay on the bed and she knew if she knew he wanted Jason to see what he had done.

After putting on the clothes and adding a thin knit sweater as an attempt to cover the marks on her back Sookie headed for the kitchen to make breakfast, when she walked into the room his face curled up in anger and she begged him wither eyes looking from him to Jason over and over. He said nothing to her just sat staring holes in her flesh as she cracked several eggs into a bowl, it didn't take long for him to take action he walked over pretending to help and dumped the eggs down the front of her sweater before pulling from her body and exposing what he had done.

Jason screamed when he saw her back fluttering his hands he asked what happened to her, Sookie didn't answer her husband didn't give her time "your sister needs to learn to follow the rules of my house" he said as he threw the sweater into the trash . Jason lost it running toward him throwing punches through the air, Sookie couldn't stand it if he hurt her brother she screamed bagging them to stop no one listened instead he wrapped his arms around Jason looking her in the eye he slammed Jason's head into the counter.

Jason fell to the ground unconscious and Sookie ran to his side "why" was all she could say "He will be gone before I get home or I will kill him" Sookie's heart broke she knew he would do it she had to make Jason leave. She put a cool towel on Jason's head and waited for him to wake up "you have to leave him Sook" he said looking up at her "Jason I can't, you just have to go" Jason's eyes grew wide he understood what she was saying and he wanted to drag her out kicking and screaming but she would just go back.

Jason was angry he refused to leave unless she came with him and when the door knob turned she fell to her knees and begged him to just leave, "what the fuck are you still doing here" he said to Jason from the doorway. "I'm not leaving without my sister" Jason moved closer to Sookie but she jumped up and told him to get out her fear for his life making the words heavy. Jason still refused to leave and Sookie could see the anger growing in her husband's face, she walked to the phone and called security to walk her brother out.

Jason cursed and screamed begging Sookie to come with him until his pity turned to anger "if you stay you can forget that I'm your brother I won't help you I won't know you anymore" and he was carried from the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary

Tonight went than I had expected, we made it to Merlot's at about nine and I was shocked to find out that Tara planned a welcome home party in my honor. So many people from my childhood and school years came that I actually started to feel like myself that was until Jason walked in and my shame and guilt washed over me again. I honestly didn't think he would show up let alone speak to me and when he threw his arms around me I flinched a little, I didn't deserve his forgiveness I know that much he is the only family I have and I allowed my fear to come between us. A few tears were shed but true to his nature Jason kissed my cheek and shouted for everyone to party, we had drinks and talked about when we were younger enjoying each other's company like we did in high school. The night got even better when Eric Northman came into the bar wearing a pair of fitted blue jeans and a gray t shirt that showed off his masculine body I couldn't help but gasp when I saw him and it didn't go unnoticed, Tara elbowed me "Sook what was that" she whispered I giggled at her reaction "I'm only human" I said with a smile as Eric came to join us. The conversation was light kids, work, jobs the usual stuff. Andy asked Tara to dance causing a chain reaction in our group Jason found a young girl and pulled on her the dance floor along with a few others leaving Eric and I alone at the table, we sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever before he took my hand and pulled me to me feet. I have no clue what song was playing as the sound of my heart racing filled my ears and I melted into his eyes, we swayed to the music while his hands cradled around my waist and mine around his neck. It wasn't until Tara tapped my shoulder that we noticed the music had stopped and our group was back at the table, Eric laughed as he led me by my hand back to our table where he sat next to me. The rest of the night went smoothly and I actual felt whole when Bill showed up around midnight and joined us he filled us in on his life and I felt so at ease just listening to how well everyone had done for themselves, that was until Bill asked me how I came to be back in town alone. I panicked my chest felt tight as I excused myself to the bathroom of course Tara followed "Sookie you're ok it's ok just breath" she fluttered her hands at me, "why did he have to bring him up" I said with my back to her. I had made it through the night actually enjoying myself for once and that quick I am a hot mess hiding in the bathroom, "Sookie I'm sure he was just fishing to see if you were single or not you know he has always had a thing for you" Tara said smiling at me. We made our way back to the table but the damage was done I could feel everyone staring at me and the conversation was slow so I stood and said goodbye to everyone giving the excuse that I had a lot of things to do in the morning and I headed home.

Sookie made it halfway to her car when Bill came running up behind her she heard his footsteps coming and she froze, her heart raced and her mind went back to her honeymoon. She planned the night down to the very last rose pedal hoping the perfect honeymoon would mean the perfect marriage but she couldn't have been more wrong, they boarded the private plane and headed for Italy he kept telling her it was one of the most romantic places in the world his father had taken him there when he was younger and he loved the buildings and the people.

She had never been on a plane before and she was terrified of the long flight she was about to take, even after he assured her everything would be fine her stomach stayed in knots and she felt sick the entire time so when he kissed her and pushed his hand up her dress she had to tell him she didn't feel up to it. His face said it all the anger and disappointment poured over her, he shoved her to the floor of the plane and rolled her on her stomach pushing her dress up over her head.

He enjoyed the sounds of her screaming and crying as he raped her for the next several hours, when he finally finished he leaned down pushing toward her dress covered head and told her to stay still until he told her she could move. The pain she was feeling was more than enough to make her stay still but the fear is what kept her there even when the he called the flight attendant into the cabin to prepare dinner she knew she would be sorry if she moved an inch.

Two hours passed and her body was feeling stiff and cold on the floor she was counting the hours until the flight ended and she hoped he was finished proving his point by then and would allow her to clean up before they exited the plane. While she laid there feeling completely humiliated she knew she had to leave him and she told herself she would as soon as the opportunity came, she heard him moving around behind her and her body tensed she prayed he wasn't going to rape her again and when she smelled his cologne hovering above her she started to cry.

"Get up and fix yourself" he said pulling her dress off of her head and yanking her to her feet, she didn't dare look him in his face she knew he would be begging and crying for her to forgive him soon enough he would be telling her he would never do it again and blame his temper. She turned and walked to the bathroom passing the flight attendant on her way there, the older woman handed her two warm towels and a packet that held two Tylenol before she closed the bathroom door.

That small act of mercy from a total stranger reassured her fear that things were bad and they would only get worse, Sookie stayed in the bathroom as long as she could just waiting for the flight to end and even when the plane descended and threw her around the small bathroom she felt safer than she would have being buckled into a seat anywhere near him. The ride to the hotel was quiet and she was thankful for it the sound of his voice would only bring tears and she needed to stay angry with him or she would just end up forgiving him again.

They were in the hotel room for less than an hour when he walked up behind her kissing her on the neck, the feeling of his lips on her skin made her feel sick and her body grew tense as he lingered she wanted to be far from him and she knew what was coming. He fell to his knees in front of her "baby I'm sorry so sorry I understand if you want to leave me but I love you so much I will die without you please forgive me please" and his tear fell thick and steady down his face.

Sookie didn't say a word as he held her hands in his kissing them and begging for forgiveness, she didn't even put up a fight when he laid her on the bed and made love to her she had already made up her mind she was leaving. They made love and he took her out for a beautiful dinner where she continued to be silent she could tell her silence was bothering him but at this point she just couldn't care, she ate her food and walked back to the hotel and washed up for bed still not saying a word.

She put on her usual night clothes even though she had packed many other more attractive options she climbed into bed and rolled on her side facing away from him. Clearly she was sending him a message that she had no interest in being sexual with him he had broken her somewhere deep inside long ago but now she had finally had enough, he leaned over her kissing the top of her head before he climbed into bed and she waited. His breathing was labored and deep and he hadn't moved in a while so Sookie climbed out of bed and slipped on her shoes before running from the room, she ran to the elevator pressing the button over and over before she finally took the stairs.

Every step she took echoed making her feel anxious she ran faster than she ever had before in her life, when she reached a door on the bottom floor marked exit she jumped through it and out into the alley behind the hotel. She stopped to take a breath but knew she couldn't be still for too long so she ran up the alley and when she turned the corner she could have sworn she heard his footsteps. Suddenly something slammed against her head it was him she knew it, she tried to stop herself from falling she told her legs to run but her knees buckled and she was face down on the concrete.

He stood over her cursing and yelling as the blood pooled around her on the ground, she lay there listening to him yell when everything started to spin around her and then blackness took over. Sookie could hear the nurses talking to her husband she heard him tell his lies "she slipped in the bathroom and hit her head," he begged her to make me better and explained that it was our honeymoon as he held her hand and cried his fake tears.

Bill touched her shoulder and she fell to the ground covering her head with her hands and crying "Sookie Sookie are you ok," he fell to his knees beside her wrapping his arms around her and rocking. When she realized that it was him she jumped from the ground brushing the wet dirt from her knees and feeling totally embarrassed, "oh gosh sorry I'm sorry Bill I lost my balance that's all" she said keeping her tear filled eyes on the ground as she turned and walked toward her car.

He didn't follow her or ask any questions instead he watched her climb into her car and pulled out of the parking lot without looking back, Sookie drove home quickly wanting to feel the safety of the locks on the windows and doors. She knew if he really wanted to get to her he could get into the house but it was better to know he was coming than have him sneak up on her, she looked at her hands as they shook when she unlocked the door the fear of walking into an empty home all alone was creeping up on her.

Sookie couldn't help but wonder where he was right now what he was doing and if he really was going to let her go, the wondering kept her aware she knew to check the back seat of her car before she got in and she always left lights on in her home. Thanks to her fear she left the shower curtain and closet doors throughout the house open, and always locked the door to her bedroom when she was slept, she took no chances when it came to him she learned long ago that he was capable of many things including killing her.

It took a few hours for Sookie to calm down she laid in bed feeling like a crazy person, she took off in the middle of her own party and freaked out in the parking lot, at least it was Bill that saw her breakdown he had seen her loose it many times before. She pulled the blankets over her head and squeezed her eyes shut trying to push the crazy out of her mind and found herself thinking about Eric, she remembered how his arms felt around her, the way he looked at her and the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed and she found herself relaxed as she drifted off to sleep.

Dear Diary

I woke up this morning feeling more relaxed than I have in a long time, I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat on the porch swing for about an hour just listening to the world around me and I felt so free in that moment and I hope it is a sign that my life can finally start again. My coffee was interrupted when the phone rang I answered it and couldn't help but feel giddy it was Eric Northman, he was calling to check on me after last night he actually said he couldn't sleep a wink he wanted to know if I was ok so he called Tara this morning and asked for my number. I smiled at the thought of him lying in bed thinking of me and I had to push that out of my mind before I got to excited, we talked for about twenty minutes and just before we hung up he asked me out to dinner tonight. I HAVE A DATE WITH ERIC NORTHMAN!

'

]


	4. Chapter 4

I HAVE A DATE WITH ERIC NORTHMAN!

Sookie went about her day usual cleaning the already spotless house and washing up a the small load of laundry that sat in her hamper driving her nuts, she couldn't believe Eric asked her out it was crazy to think he was interested in her. She walked back and forth through the house looking for something to keep her busy it was only eight in the morning and already her chores were done, Sookie continued to play her and Eric's conversation through her head and she started to wonder why would he ask her out why would he be interested in her.

She wasn't anything special in the looks department he had dated way better looking girls in high school and she was never the most intelligent person in the room so she told herself he could do way better, Sookie struggled with the idea of calling and cancelling their date to save him the wasted time but she didn't know what to say. "hey Eric it's me Sookie you don't' want to go out with me I'm not smart or pretty enough and oh by the way I am emotionally scarred from years of abuse my husband put me through and I'm scared of my own shadow".

She said the words out loud and found herself standing over the sink with the phone in her hands crying, why did she always do this to herself if Tara were here right now she would tape her mouth shut and tell her to enjoy the little bit of fun that life is giving me. Sookie laid the phone down she wouldn't call him and cancel instead she told herself she deserved this a nice date with a great guy and no drama, she walked into her bedroom and opened her closet looking for something to wear on her date tonight and felt panicked all over again.

It had become a necessity to travel light a few pairs of jeans and tops only what she needed what was comfortable things that would help her look plain and blend in no matter where she lived, Eric hadn't told her where they were going on this date but he didn't seem like the type to take her to Mc Chicken on a date. She needed something to wear which meant another trip into town, a cup of coffee and a quick shower later she was on her way into town to buy a dress for her date.

So many things had changed in town since she left years ago the small shopping center that once held Hilda's boutique and a shop and snap now held a Starbucks along with a nail salon and few other stores, it was crazy to think the little world of Bon Temps kept living and changing while she was gone. Sookie felt jealous that the town and the people in it were allowed to change to evolve and find themselves while she was kept exactly the same, weak dumb and useless to everyone.

The way her mind worked drove her crazy she wanted so bad to move past the bad things that she went through to just forget knowing him all together but she knew it didn't work like that, she never told anyone the truly horrible details about things he did to her it was hard enough to tell Tara that he beat her she couldn't tell about the rape and torture she endured. Jason had seen the bruises once and it was enough to keep him away but even he never really witnessed the evil inside of her husband.

Her only hope was that maybe he found someone else and that woman could follow his rules and make him happy without getting hurt, Sookie knew he never really loved her she was always more of a possession than his love. After he would beat her he would always cry and tell her how much she meant to him, he would spend hours promising never to do those things again and she had to give it to him he never beat her in the same way twice. His punishments seemed to get worse each time and eventually it wasn't enough for him to just hit her he needed to belittle and humiliate her and eventually he enjoyed showing off what he had done.

Sookie still remembers their third anniversary like it was yesterday, she was feeling uneasy around him that week because once again her period was late, she begged him so many times to let her use birth control and after the third abortion he said she could but changed his mind before she could get it, a while later she asked about the pill or maybe condoms and he lost it beating her and accusing her of sleeping around. In the beginning she always hoped that one day he would change his mind and they would start a family but as time went on she started to pray that she would never get pregnant again, Sookie knew that even if he was capable of loving their child eventually he would find a way to use it to hurt her.

The morning of their anniversary she woke up to breakfast in bed, a half a grape fruit and two pieces of wheat toast it was her usual breakfast designed to keep her figure in line so it went down easy. When she got out of bed and headed to use the bathroom she found a huge bubble bath with scented oils and rose pedals waiting for her. For about a minute she felt normal like the man who had done all this for her loved her but only for a minute, she stepped out of the bath and wrapped the fluffy pink robe gran had given her as a wedding gift around her before she headed to get dressed.

A beautiful white dress was spread across the bed along with shoes and matching jewelry, he had picked what she would wear each day since the day they married but never anything this extravagant. Sookie felt like a princess as she slid the silky dress on over her soft skin and the feel of the fabric caused her nipples to stand at attention, her first mistake was in thinking he was being kind with all the pleasant things he had planned for her and her second mistake was when she slid the strapless bra on under her dress before asking permission.

She walked into the living room hoping he will like the dress on her as much as she did and when she looked at his face his initial expression was one of a husband who adored his wife, he walked over to her a smile spread across his face from ear to ear and he placed his hand on her back leading her to a table set for two on the terrace. His hand slid slowly over her back stopping just below her shoulders and she flinched knowing what she had done, he caught her response and with one swift motion the beautiful dress was ripped from her body and thrown over the terrace.

He continued walking with his hand still on her back and guided her to the table, she stood waiting for what she knew was coming but instead he reached around her pulling out her chair before he went to sit on the other side of the table and called for dinner to be served. Three men in tuxedos came walking in from the kitchen with trays of food and drinks in their hands, Sookie tried not to look at them keeping her eyes on the table in front of her as shame washed over her.

"Why do you always have to ruin a great time" he started once the men had served the food and returned to the kitchen "I planned this wonderful evening and bought you that beautiful dress and you just go and throw it away." Sookie didn't say a word she knew if she did things would only get worse, "you are the most ungrateful woman I have ever met so stupid so useless" her silence was getting to him he wanted her to cry to say he was sorry and beg him for forgiveness.

Sookie picked up her napkin and used it to wipe a tear from her eye making something snap in him; He jumped from his chair causing it to fly across the terrace and flipped the table over onto her covering her in food and wine. There she was lying on the cold concrete terrace as his fists flew through the air landing all over her body and breaking her jaw before he wrapped her hair in his fist and dragged her into the living room, he pulled her to her knees a few feet away from the kitchen where three strange men were preparing desert and forced her to give him oral sex.

"Hello, hello" she wasn't sure she how long she had been standing in her kitchen stuck in her own memory and she was thankful for the man's voice that brought back to the here and now, Sookie turned to see Bill standing on the front porch with his face pressed against the screen door "I knocked and called your name but you just stood there, are you ok?" Sookie gestured with one hand for him to come in while she pulled a pitcher of tea out of the fridge with the other; "sorry I was day dreaming" she said smiling as she watched Bill grabbed two glasses from the dish drainer and sat them on the table.

She turned to start pouring the tea when Bill pulled her into his arms and hugged her "I'm sorry if I upset you last night," Sookie's heart pounded through her chest she usually avoided close contact with people because it made her uneasy. "Really Bill its fine" she pulled away quickly pretending to look for a lemon in the fridge shaking off his touch "So what are your plans tonight Mrs. Stackhouse because I would like to take you out to dinner," Sookie turned to look at him and couldn't help but break out in laughter.

Two days ago Sookie felt like the lonliest person in the world and now here she was with two good looking men wanting to take her out, the only problem was Bill reminded her so much of her husband that she wondered if she could ever be fully comfortable around him. Eric on the other hand had a completely different effect on her like last night when they danced, her skin didn't crawl and she felt totally calm in his arms his presence helped her forget about her old life and feel like she could have a new one.

"Hello Sookie dinner tonight how about it?" he waved his hand in front of her face reminding her how rude she was being at that moment, "oh well I kinda have plans tonight but we could always go to dinner tomorrow" Sookie said with her head in the fridge hoping he wouldn't ask what her plans were. Bill didn't ask instead he stood drinking his glass of tea looking what she could only describe as sinister, his eyes narrowed and his jaw seemed tight and for the life of her she wished she could read his mind and find out what he was thinking.

"Ok tomorrow then" he said looking at his watch as he placed the glass in the sink "I have to go but I will pick you up at seven tomorrow," his expression changed quickly making look almost eager and innocent but she wasn't fooled by his mask she had lived with one for years and she knew what was underneath. "See you then Bill" Sookie said in an unsure tone as she held the door open for him to leave, Bill smiled as he walked past her making her feel uncomfortable so she turned quickly shutting the door and locking it.

Sookie couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Bill they had always been close and she could always trust him but now she was getting an eerie feeling whenever he was around, she was staring out the window watching his car pull out of the driveway when her body went stiff. She backed away from the window slowly pulling the shade down before running into the bathroom and locking the door, she hadn't felt this panicked in years not since the night he found her in Dallas and right now she could have sworn someone was watching her.

After a few minutes and a quick call to Tara Sookie managed to calm she felt disappointed, she had convinced herself that she was ok that if she showed up she would be ready for him this time she would be strong and brave but her current state told her it was all a lie. She sat at the end of the bed staring into space when she realized what time it was, she had nothing to wear on her date with Eric and she only had a few hours to head into town find something and get home in time to get ready, she ran to her car stopping to check the back seat before she

Sookie made into to town quickly keeping her mind on her date with Eric and the calm she felt when she was with him, the dress she bought was a white sun dress with tiny pink roses across the bodice and it fit her like a glove. The dress reminded her of the one she wore the first night she met Eric of course he was with Arlene then and she had her eye on the bad boy that would later be her worst nightmare, but still she remembered his smile when he asked her name.

After searching for a pair of white flats to wear with the dress Sookie headed home with enough time to get ready for her date,

Dear Diary

I am so nervous about going to dinner with Eric what if he asks about my life should I tell him or what if I see something that reminds me of him and I flake, did he only ask me out because he felt sorry for me after my obvious melt down in the bar or what if he is just friendly. I thought about calling him and cancelling the entire time I was getting ready but he is so cute and I would hate myself if I cancelled, lord help me I hope he isn't just feeling sorry for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie sat at the vanity brushing through her hair for the hundredth time when she it was a little after seven o'clock and Eric wasn't there yet, she couldn't help but feel like a teenager watching the clock and fretting over whether or not her date would show up. The truth was Sookie was a teenager the last time she was on a date the only difference was she had never been on a date with Eric Northman, even in high school he she had never heard anyone say a mean word toward him he was the captain of every sport he played and on the chess team.

They never really spoke much back then because she was taken by one of the most possessive people she would ever meet but Eric always said hello when he saw her and even offered to ride her home one time when she was left walking in the rain. She knew better than to except because somehow she would have to pay for it latter but she was always flattered by the offer anyway, the memory of his smile and kindness was part of what brought her home after running for so long.

There was something about Eric that felt warm and safe even when he asked her to dance she was fully expecting her skin to crawl from being so close to someone from the opposite sex but when he took her hand she just wanted to be closer to him. When Eric pulled her close she didn't feel the need to run in the opposite direction like she had so many times before, Sookie had tried dating several times in the past hoping each time that she was ready and she could be with someone without fear running through her when they touched.

Nothing had come close to what she felt when she danced close to Eric his presence alone seemed to make her forget that she had ever left home, a smile stretched across her face as she remembered the way his eyes sparkled when he looked at her it had been years since a man had looked at her that way or at least since she paid attention. A knock at the back door broke of her thoughts and her heart started to race, it was him he was here this was really happening Sookie ran the brush through her hair and checked herself in the mirror before heading to answer the door.

Eric stood waiting on the back porch after knocking several times already and was beginning to think Sookie had changed her mind about having dinner with him, he was turning ready to walk off down the stairs when she pulled the door open, "wow you look great" he said smiling as he handed her a bouquet of daisy's. Sookie blushed and invited him inside while she put the flowers in water and grabbed her sweater it had been a long time since anyone had given her flowers and she found it amazing that he remembered that daisies were her favorite.

When they stepped out of the house Sookie found it odd that she didn't see Eric's car in the driveway instead she saw a bright orange tractor parked a few feet from the porch, almost everyone who had land around their home owned one it was the kind that made it easy to drive over thick shrubs and mud. She was baffled what kind of evening did he have planned and did he really think his old tractor was the best means of transportation, Sookie had never been afraid of a little dirt but when she looked down at the expensive dress and the white shoes she had bought for their date she hoped this was a joke.

Eric smiled he could tell what she was thinking as she looked down at her shoes and he hoped she was still the fun loving adventurous girl she had been in high school, he waited for a sign that she wasn't going to storm back into the house without giving him a second thought and when she kicked her shoes off he knew he had her. In one swift motion he swooped her up in his arms and lifted her onto the tractor, his original plan was to take her to a restaurant to wine and dine her but when he thought of the crowded room and all the chances for interruption he decided on a more private evening for the two of them.

They drove further toward the woods at the back of the house stopping at the tree line before he looked back at her "you ready" he said sliding the tractor into the next gear, Sookie felt nervous not because she feared the woods or Eric but because she was enjoying herself and normally when things were starting to feel this good something had to go wrong. Eric smiled at her hoping to calm the tension he could feel in her arms as she wrapped them around his waist, her heart was racing against his back and she had a worried look on her face so before she could answer he drove deeper into the woods behind her house.

Eric pulled the tractor into a clearing deep in the middle of the woods it was there that he had set up a beautiful picnic for the two of them, Sookie was amazed that he found such a place and as she looked around she saw all of her favorite foods spread along a blanket it was the type of thing you only saw in the movies and it was all for her. She tried to hold back her tears but Eric could see them falling from her eyes as he helped her down off of the tractor, "I hope you like it I did a little research for before I planned it " he said pointing to the monogrammed containers.

Sookie knew those containers well they were the ones she had bought Tara and Andy as a wedding present a few years ago "it's beautiful" she said wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest, Sookie was shocked that she felt comfortable enough to show him affection but with Eric she couldn't seem to help herself. The hug lingered longer than expected and even when she pulled herself free from his arms and sat beside him on the blue blanket she could feel the warmth of his body on hers, Sookie couldn't keep her heart from racing and when he leaned toward her to hand her a plate of food his closeness only made things worse.

They made it through a bottle of wine and most of their meal without her thinking about the man she was running from or her insecurities, Eric was a break from the nightmare she had been living for years now and she found herself wishing she could stay there in the woods with him forever. The conversation bounced from topic to topic never landing on anything to serious they talked about old times and what the future might hold, things were going great until Eric mentioned wanting to have children and Sookie felt her heart skip a beat.

The thought of having children disappeared a long time ago for her even if she could forgive herself for all of the abortions and miscarriages she had over the years, Sookie was sure she would be punished for them if she ever actually tried to get pregnant. Suddenly the woods around her didn't seem so serine to her the trees that seemed to be a beautiful part of nature were now dozens of hiding places for him to be waiting to pounce, She the same mistake she always did in thinking she could just be normal and go on with her life but like always he had a hold on her.

Eric could see the tension growing in her body and realized that this was one of the things Tara had warned him about, she hadn't told him details about why Sookie was running from her life but she told him enough for him to understand she was afraid. Still part of him wanted to push her and find out what exactly happened to make her have to run but the other part warned him that if he did it could cost him his chance he has to be with her, "so I you and Bill are close" he asked hoping the light conversation would help her calm down and when she looked at him he saw the fear fade in her eyes.

"Bill and I have always been close he has always been easy to talk to and we grew up next door to each other so he was always around," Eric laughed as he pictured Bill following her around like a sad little puppy dog wanting her and hoping she would notice him. Sookie stared at him confused she didn't think anything she said had been funny but the sound of his laughter was comforting "what's so funny?" she asked giving him a quirky smile, Eric wasn't sure how to say it but he knew with Sookie strait forward was always best " you know Bill wants you" he said looking at the ground.

"What you're crazy he does not" she tried to sound confident as she said it but failed miserable she knew Bill had always liked her and if he hadn't been friends with her boyfriend in high school he might have tried something, Eric busted out laughing all over again this time rolling around on the ground for effect. "You really don't know how easy it is to be drawn to you do you" he sat up quickly leaning in close and looking into her eyes, "Sookie you are so beautiful and you have no clue how is that possible?"

Sookie didn't know what to say there were many men in her life that told her how beautiful she was but most of them were trying to lower her walls so they could get into her pants, it was hard not to look into his eyes as he spoke and she could see the kindness and truth in what he said he really thought she was beautiful. Suddenly Sookie felt extremely self-conscious all she could think about was whether or not her breath smelled bad and when he kissed her she could feel the tension of her life melt from her shoulders, his kiss was deep and passionate this was their first kiss and it was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

She could feel the heat generating between her legs and it felt like heaven the last man who had been inside of her was her husband and he was everything but gentle, years had passed and every time she came close to allowing anyone inside of her the memories would come flooding back and this time was no different. Sookie pictured his hands all over her body and him kissing her gentle as he entered her and suddenly the man she pictured wasn't Eric, she could feel the fear pounding inside of her and she pushed against Eric's chest desperate for air.

Eric was in heaven he had waited so long to kiss her and now they were pressed against each other locked in a passionate kiss at a romantic picnic in the woods, he hoped this meant she felt the same about him as he did her but when her lips tensed against his and her hands flew up pushing him away he knew something was wrong. He pulled back giving her the space she seemed to need and he saw the tears that poured down her face "Sookie I'm sorry are you ok I shouldn't have I'm so sorry," Eric pleaded with her to stop crying he apologized over and over promising to fix whatever he had done to make her sad.

"I'm, it's me, no I'm sorry, I, can you take me home" Sookie wanted to tell him why she was freaking out and explain that it was not his fault that she was crying like a child, she had no clue how to talk to him without telling him about her past and she was not ready to deal with that mess. Eric gathered the rest of the picnic and helped Sookie back on to the tractor the tension between them was heavy and he couldn't believe how bad things had gone with just one kiss, they drove through the woods slowly he was hoping by the time they reached the house she would be ready to talk to him but he couldn't have been more wrong.

They stopped a few feet from the porch and he intended to help her inside and unload the rest of the picnic but as soon as he put the tractor in park Sookie jumped to the ground and ran inside without looking back, Eric felt confused this was the second time she had cut him short and ran away. He drove down the driveway and out to the road passing the same black truck he had passed earlier on the way in and he wondered who would have left their car parked in such a strange place but his mind drifted back to Sookie and how he could fix what ever had broken between them.

Sookie ran inside the house and slammed the door behind her she hated that she ruined their first kiss with thought of him and she hated even more that Eric thought he was the problem, she walked into the bedroom throwing her dress to the floor before jumping into the shower and letting the hot water wash away her misery but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them in the woods. Sookie was half way through washing her hair when it hit her she was never one to leave her doors unlocked especially since she left him and went on the run, she stepped from the shower and reached into her bag where she found her keys right where she put them before the picnic.

Sookie's heart fell to her feet how could she have been so careless she went through the house checking each window and door twice before jumping back in the shower, she had let her past ruin creep up on her again making her unsure if coming back to Bon Temps was the right thing.

Dear Diary

I ruined my date with Eric and now I'm sure he thinks I'm crazy, he told me I was beautiful and he admitted that he wanted me and he kissed me he freaking kissed me and it was perfect but all I could do was freak out and start crying like a fool. I know I can never let go of the past because my loving husband won't let go of me, he keeps his grip on my mind taunting and teasing me whenever I start to feel like I could possibly be normal, I should have known this would never work out it will only be a matter of time before I scare Eric away and he disappears just like the others.

It was three in the morning when Sookie jumped from her sleep breathing heavy and searching the room, she could feel it someone was in her house she was sure of it she crept through the house turning on every light as she went from room to room. The house was empty and yet again she was left feeling silly for thinking the boogeyman was coming to get her, Sookie was just about to climb back into bed when the phone rang she jumped before reaching for it but she knew who it was by the ringtone.

"Tara" was all she managed before she was cut off "Sookie he's in town!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tara didn't know what had been done to Sookie to make her so afraid and she didn't need to, knowing she was scared enough to run was all she needed to know for her to want to protect her friend, when Andy came in from work that night around two he was irritated he didn't want his wife involved in whatever it was that Sookie Stackhouse had gotten herself into. Andy knew how much Tara cared for her friend and if she heard from anyone else it would be trouble for him "Tara Hunny wake up" he said sitting on the side of the bed, it usually took a tornado to wake her but she knew if Andy was waking her at this time of night something must be wrong.

Andy sat staring at her unsure of how to tell her and the look on his face made her stomach turn "where is he?" she asked before he could find the words, they both knew the he she was talking about and when Andy told her he was in Bon Temps Tara grabbed the phone immediately.

"Sookie he's here he's in town" she didn't hear a sound on the other end of the line but she knew Sookie was there "Andy was driving home tonight and when he drove past Merlots he saw him getting out of a black truck" again she only heard silence "what do you want me to do Sook?"

Tara had been Sookie's best friend her whole life and she never hesitated to put her neck on the line for her but she couldn't ask anyone to get involved this time, she knew there was no hiding behind anyone anymore and she was tired of running, "Tara I love you for the offer but I don't want you to do anything." Sookie thought about what he was capable of and then she thought of Tara being hurt trying to help her and she felt queasy, Tara started to protest to argue with her but there was no use Sookie wouldn't see her friend get hurt for her not by anyone especially him.

"Listen to me Tara you have no idea what he is capable of so you just stay away from him you understand me" Tara was never one to take orders but she could read the anger and fear in her friends voice so she agreed to keep her distance. "if you need me I am here Sook promise me you will be safe" Sookie hung up the phone she didn't want to lie to her friend and she wasn't going to wait on the line for Tara to start asking questions, there was no way she could make that promise to Tara no matter how much she wanted to because he is dangerous and she did the one thing he said he would never let he do she left.

Sookie needed a plan she spent most of her adult life running and now she wanted to have a life one that didn't include him chasing her all over the world, she told herself that she needed to be stronger than she ever was before and finally stand up to him. She laid in bed for the rest of the night unable to sleep she talked a good game about standing her ground and not running but every cell in her body was telling her to pack a bag and go, she thought about all the reasons she should stay her brother Tara and Eric were more than enough to make her stay but they were also reasons to go.

She knew he could use them to get to her he was ruthless and evil and wouldn't bat an eye at the thought of hurting them, this wasn't the first time he found her but in the past she dropped everything and ran. It was about a years after she poisoned him and ran with every penny he had in the condo, she made her way to Arkansas and found a tiny one bedroom apartment above a bar where she applied for a waitressing job. Sookie hadn't worked a day since she was married but she waitressed in the evenings at Ben's Diner all through high school, she enjoyed working and earning her own money and it was a good way for her to feel like herself again.

Six months in she was feeling great working nights at the bar and spending day's with a man she met named Mile's, he was a nice quiet man and they enjoyed each other's company but most of all he didn't ask questions about her quirky ways. Sookie used a different alias every time she moved but in Arkansas she went by the name Beth Evans hoping the everyday name would help her blend in making it harder to find her but somehow he did, It was three in the morning and Sookie was walking up the back stairs to her apartment feeling disappointed again she hadn't seen miles in a few days and now it was starting to get to her.

When he didn't show up for their date at the beginning of the week Sookie didn't think much of it but after calling him all week and not getting an answer she was starting to wonder what she had done to chase him away. She asked around work earlier that night and surprisingly no one had seen him in a while and when his friend came in asking about him too she really started to worry. It wasn't like him to miss a date or just disappear even though she had only know him for six months she knew it was out of character, Sookie pushed the key into the door and turned the knob home sweet home she thought as she walked into her tiny apartment.

She went about her nightly routine grabbing a bite to eat and jumping into the shower, everything seemed fine in her little world as she combed through her hair and pulled on her grans flannel night gown that she wore when she was home sick. Sookie climbed into bed and closed her eyes trying not to think about Miles and hoping the sun wouldn't creep through the windows for another couple of hours, she was drifting off to sleep when the bed shift beside her she didn't have time to panic or think with his hands already around her throat and her eyes feeling heavy.

Sookie felt the burning in her chest as she gasped for air but it was no use her eyes blurred and everything went black, she knew who choked her she could smell his cologne in the air as he pulled the flannel night gown over her head and ripped her underwear form her body. It didn't take long for him to climb on top of her and push himself inside causing pain to rip through her like fire and bringing her back from the darkness, Sookie screamed digging her nails into his arms and begging him to stop but his size and rage over powered her making her feel small and weak under him as he shoved himself inside of her over and over.

There was nothing she could do no words she could say and no tears that would stop him he was angry with her for leaving and he knew just how to show her he was the boss, finally finished and rolling off of her without saying a word he looked down at her and smiled pleased with the pain he caused her and she knew he wasn't going to let her go again. Sookie could feel the blood and semen pooling on the bed under her but she knew better than to move or say a word she knew not to give him any reason to hurt her more, she laid stiff afraid to look at him as he curled himself around her body and fell asleep with her in his grip.

Three days of rape and beatings left her curled up on the bed bloody and bruised while he was deciding what to do with her, she lay there praying that someone would notice she was missing and on the third day a knock at the door gave her hope. Sookie had always been on time to work and hadn't missed a day since she started so she figured this was someone from down stairs coming to look for her, his body tensed as he paced the floor shooting her a look that told her not to make a sound she couldn't remember ever seeing him panic like this before and that's when she realized he never planned on her ever leaving the apartment again.

Tears filled her eyes he was going to kill her and some stranger she worked with for the last six months would find her body beaten and bloody, Sookie panicked she didn't want to die not like this so far away from home and everyone that she loved with an ID that said she was Beth Evans. Another knock drew his attention to the door and Sookie jumped into action, using every bit of fear to push herself from the bed she jumped up and flew into the bathroom screaming for help as she ran.

With the door slammed shut and locked behind her she threw the bathroom window open and screamed into the streets for help terrified that any second he would break through the door and end her life, she blamed herself for this she was carless and comfortable knowing all along he would come for her. Scared and huddled in a corner she prayed he was gone and help was on its way some had to have heard her screams, It was about a half an hour later when the police officer knocked on the bathroom door calling out a name that wasn't hers, "is he gone" she whispered through the door and why the officer assured her he was she crawled to the door and pulled it open.

Sookie hadn't looked in the mirror so she had no clue how bad things really were it wasn't until the officer walked into the bathroom and the look on his face told her all she needed to know, the tall slender man called for a stretcher over his shoulder and knelt down beside her telling her everything was all right. She wanted to tell him it wasn't and that the person responsible would hunt her until she was dead but she didn't, Sookie knew better than to stay in the hospital that night he would look for her there so she waited for the first chance to run and she took it without looking back.

By the time the sun came up Sookie was settled on staying and she knew that meant being honest with the people she loved, they needed to know what she was up against and why she refused to let them help, she dragged herself into the kitchen and made some coffee before she reached for the phone. Her plan was to have everyone over to the house for diner so she could just explain things to everyone at once, Tara told her she and Andy would be there at six and asked if they could bring anything while Jason was game for anything where he was getting to eat a home cooked meal.

Bill agreed to join them though he sounded a little upset that it was a group diner that she was cancelling their date for and not a romantic evening at home with him, her list was almost finished she had saved Eric for last figuring she owed him an apology for the way she acted after their kiss. She picked up the phone taking a deep breath before dialing it was hard for her to admit the truth about how she felt about him and following it with I'm being stalked only made it worse, she dialed his number and waited for him to answer but he never did the phone rang several times before a voicemail service picked up and she flipped the phone shut afraid to leave a message.

Sookie was sure that when she freaked out yesterday on their date that he lost interest but she at least hoped they could be friends, she dialed his number several times throughout the morning and each time his voice mail picked up she flipped her phone shut. Time was running out it was noon already and she still needed to go to the grocery store a buy something for dinner, Sookie headed for the store feeling a little excited about dinner the last time everyone had gathered at her house was when Gran threw her and Jason a graduation party in the backyard.

Sookie walked into the Stop and Save hoping to find what she needed for dinner, she strolled through the isle grabbing a few things as she went before she headed to the meat counter. She was standing with her head down browsing the different meats when I familiar voice spoke over her shoulder, "how about a Roast" he said and every hair on her body stood up. Run her gut told her but her brain told her to stay calm "Hello Alcide I heard you were in town" she said turning to look him in the face, "you always made a good roast" he said smiling as he looked up and down at her five foot frame.

Sookie felt her skin crawl as his eyes wondered over her body "Steak it is" she said turning away from him hoping he wouldn't see the fear building in her eyes, "you look great Sookie really much better than the last time I saw you" he chuckled as he finished the sentence. Her stomach started to turn she picked she bent down and picked up a ten pack of steaks and turned to walk away "have a nice life Alcide" Sookie kept her eyes straight ahead, she made it the end of the isle feeling triumphant when a single sentence brought her to her knees "See You At Home Sweet Heart."


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie tried to stay calm only looking back once or twice while she was in the checkout line, his comment had caused a knot to form in her stomach and she felt like she wanted to vomit, she had no idea if he intended to follow her home or if he was just trying to get a reaction. Finally she paid for her food and hurried through the parking lot to her car she was panicked and had no clue what to do so she flipped open her cell calling Tara's number praying she would answer "this is Tara leave a message and I will get back to you have a great day", Sookie flipped the phone shut she hadn't even told Tara everything she needed to know about her past with Alcide and how dangerous he was and she didn't want to leave it in a message.

Fumbling with her groceries she flipped her phone open again this time dialing Jason's number he had at least seen the marks on her body from the beatings so he would know what she was afraid of but again she was left listening to a message "yup it Jason leave a message". This time Sookie was prepared to leave a message but when she heard the beep and she started to talk a huge arm reached around her and snatched the phone from her hand, her body stiffened of course it was him he hadn't gotten the reaction he wanted from her inside the grocery store and now he wanted to try again.

There he stood six foot three tussled dark hair and almond eyes time had been good to him his body was fit and healthy and for a split second Sookie could see why she had fallen so hard for the monster, "What do you want Alcide?" she blurted out trying to sound calm and collected but the fear that vibrated through her body made her voice tremble. He said nothing back but stood blocking her entrance to the car while looking her up and down with a sly smile across his face, "seriously Alcide what do you want" she said again taking a small step backing away from him.

"Awe come on Sook you didn't miss me at all" he said laughing as he folded her phone shut and slid it into his pocket "how's the homecoming going", Sookie couldn't believe he was really going to stand in the middle of the parking lot and chat with her like everything was ok did he really think she was falling for this nice guy act. She wanted to reach in her bag find her keys and leave but she was afraid her that making a motion to leave would only make him angry so she stayed still stiffened by her fear waiting to see where this was all going, "Alcide really I have people coming for dinner in a few hours and I don't have time for your games what do you want".

Sookie's temper was getting the best of her and immediately she knew her mistake when he reached up curling his hand in her hair pulling her to him, she should have left ran back into the store before he got his hands on her anything but stand still and play a cat and mouse game with him. There she was being held his face inches from hers as he studied her looking for the weakness he had seen for all those years before but she was not the same person, that weak person was gone and her face was stone she refused to give him what he wanted. Alcide pulled her closer pressing his lips against hers and running his hand over her breast and down her body a lame attempt to prove he was in control, there was no reaction her lips locked in place and her body was unmoved by hos touch as his hand moved lower passing over her stomach and cupping her womanhood "miss me?"

That was it she told herself as she reached into her bag pulling out the can of pepper spray Tara had given her when she moved back to town, she held it close to her side out of site waiting for the perfect moment when he would look up at her again searching for a sign of weakness. Finally he pulled at her hair yanking her head back and exposing her neck her moved closer his hands still on her body she shoved at his chest causing him to look up at her, Sookie smiled at him and without a second thought she sprayed the contents of the can into his eyes before yanking her keys from her bag and jumping into the car leaving Alcide and her groceries rolling in the ground as she pulled away.

Sookie drove the whole way home watching for him to be following in her rear view mirror she knew if he hadn't been pissed before he was now and she wasn't sure what she should do, she would have to tell her friends exactly what she was running from all these years and soon. She paced back and forth through the kitchen of her old house waiting for her friends to show up for a dinner she wasn't able to prepare and when six o clock came and went she started to worry, why hadn't they shown up yet everyone seemed to be excited about the dinner she had planned and now they all decided not to show when she needed them the most.

She stepped toward the phone hanging on the kitchen wall when a knock at the back door make her jump out of her skin, she ducked behind the kitchen chair peeking at the door making sure it wasn't him and to her surprise it was the one person she hadn't been expecting that evening "Eric". She couldn't help but smile as she walked over and opened the door "I wasn't expecting you" she said looking down at the flowers in his hand "Sookie were you just hiding behind a chair" she felt ridiculous he was the last person she thought would be showing up and now he had seen her crouching behind a chair and trembling like a child, she was so sure she had scared him off after her mental breakdown on their date but here he was with flowers had she read everything wrong.

"You just scared me that's all" Eric knew there was more going on with her than she was letting on but he knew from what Tara told that if he pushed her she would shut down so he just resolved to let it go and hoped soon enough she would trust him enough for him to know. He smiled back at her lightening her mood as she invited him into the house "there was supposed to be a dinner party tonight but no one showed up" Eric looked around the room not seeing any sign of food for a dinner party "smells great" he joked, "I heard about the dinner party Tara told me to come but when I received your text message that it was cancelled I figured I would stop by and see if everything was ok".

"What text message" Sookie blurted out before remembering Alcide had taken her phone and put it in his pocket before he assaulted her in the parking lot "oh yeah well I was running so late and I didn't have time to get to the market so I cancelled" she lied, Eric walked around the room nervous to even ask but he wanted to be around her damn it he needed to she was all he had thought about since high school and now she was here and single why was this so hard. "Sookie can we have a do over?" he said looking like a nervous teenager again, "will you go to dinner with me?"

She couldn't help but the butterflies that filled her stomach was he really asking her on a second date this was Eric the one who got away things were never this easy she told herself, "sure where we going" just looking at him she knew she could never turn him down "no fields or trees right" she played it off as a joke but the truth was she was terrified that Alcide would appear in the woods and kill them both. After Eric promised to take her to an actual restaurant with chairs and lots of noisy people she felt more at ease, once she changed and grabbed her coat he helped into his truck and they headed into town.

Eric told himself on their last date that of he got another chance he would tell her how he felt but with both of them afraid of scaring the other away the ride was quiet and uncomfortable, halfway through dinner they still hadn't said much while Sookie fidgeted and couldn't stop watching the front door of the restaurant Eric watched her feeling like he was the reason for her discomfort. "Sookie I like you a lot and I feel like I missed my chance back then and I don' want to do that again" he talked fast not wanting to drag out the inevitable turn down that was coming his way "huh" she said distracted watching for Alcide to walk in and kill them both "I want to see, do you think we can try this?" Eric waved his hand between the two of them hoping she understood what he was talking about; Sookie seemed stunned staring at his lips not sure if he had just said what she thought he said.

"Yes" she said after several minutes of looking into his eyes "yes Eric I would love to see if this would work but there is a lot you need to know", his hand moved up to her mouth covering it and cutting her words short "you can tell me everything or nothing but I want you to do it when you're ready when you know you can trust me". Sookie started to contest to push his hand away and tell him her phsyco husband was in town and she was pretty sure he wanted to rape and kill her but the warmth of his blue eyes distracted her again, her heart was pounding she knew he was going to kiss her again so she leaned into him letting him know she was ok with it so he made his move.

Leaning forward across the tiny linen covered table between them and pressed his lips to hers, this is heaven Sookie thought as his tongue swirled around hers feeling like velvet in her mouth. The two of them leaning deep into their kiss neither notices the man who had walked up next to the table until he cleared his throat, Sookie smiled feeling embarrassed that the waiter and other restaurant patrons had to witness their intimate moment "I'm so sorry that was rude of us" she said looking up but when her eyes focused on who was standing over the two of them the smile melted from her face and it took all she had in her not to run, "Alcide wow man how nice to see you" Eric said keeping his cool as he stood from the table and shook his hand.

Alcide stood staring at Sookie with rage burning in his eyes for several minutes before he extended his hand to Eric "yeah sure nice to see you to and here with Sookie just like old times", Eric looked at him strangely unsure what he meant by his comment but of course he wouldn't he wasn't around when Alcide attacked her over simply talking with Eric. The two men stood staring down at her waiting for her to speak but what was she supposed to say, Sookie's eyes shifted from Alcide to Eric "maybe we should head home now" she whispered her voice sounding broken and weak and she hated that it made her like she was back in his house under his control feeling unsure of herself and everything around her.

Alcide was smiled at her knowing his presence alone was making her uncomfortable and it didn't take long for Eric to pick up on what was happening, "we should eat first" he said looking in her eyes "it was nice seeing you Alcide but were in the middle of a date here so we will have to catch up later" Eric held out his hand waiting for Alcide to shake it and move on but it was left unshaken. Alcide turned his back on Sookie walking out of the restaurant stopping just before he reached the door and looking back to catch her eye before he winked and blew a kiss at her, chills ran up and down her spine and she couldn't help but whimper at the thought of how angry she had just made him and she knew he would make her pay for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie sat through dinner with Eric feeling nervous and uneasy she knew Alcide wouldn't come back to the restaurant and make a scene he like to embarrass her in front of others but the real damage was done behind closed doors where others couldn't see the monster he really was. She couldn't help but think back to high school when she had been waiting for him after class and Eric walked up to her asking what she thought about that days lesson in American history, Sookie didn't think her just talking to someone could ever be such a big deal but she learned not think quickly in their relationship she was expected to keep her head down and her mouth shut that was how he liked it.

That day Eric laughed at a joke she had made about the substitute teacher when Alcide came walking down the hall Sookie saw him as he stopped midway to them and stared he didn't look angry just curious so she waved her hand toward him calling him over, he finally came to stand next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer for a kiss. Sookie kissed his lips briefly pulling back not wanting to be rude to Eric who had been talking to her at that moment , she never saw his expression change but somehow when she looked at him he seemed very different "how's it going man" Eric said nodding his head in Alcide's direction but he didn't reply.

His eyes stayed locked on Sookie as he pulled her closer again forcing his mouth on hers he wanted all of her attention and the fact was she was interested in Eric at that time and he knew it, Sookie pecked his lips again and went back to her conversation once again and this time he let her know he was angry. "YOU WHORE" he screamed at the top of his lungs drawing the attention of everyone in the hallway "YOU'RE A NASTY SLUT "he said before turning and walking away like she had just done something terrible to him, there she stood in the hallway all eyes on her and she had no clue what she had done.

Sookie excused herself from the talk her and Eric had been having before Alcide's outburst and followed after him, after searching down several halls and finally found him in the gym shooting hoops alone, "Alcide what the hell was that "she said walking toward him but he didn't answer "why would you call me those things" he didn't answer leaving her feeling angry she reached out putting her hand on his shoulder. There was no way for her to know what was coming he hadn't shown her that side of him yet so when he turned around swinging his fist through the air she wasn't prepared, his fist clenched tight landed hard in the middle of her chest knocking the air out of her body before she fell to the floor .

Immediately after he looked at her lying on the floor holding her hands to her chest and gasping for air he started to apologize "Sookie I'm so sorry I never, I ah I thought you were someone else, you scared me" he fell to his knees beside her and started crying as he begged for forgiveness. A smart strong woman would have walked away then but Sookie believed him when he said he was sorry and spent the next couple of years paying for it, Eric cleared his throat "Sookie hello are you going to tell me what that was about?"

Eric watched her face as she sat reminiscing about her past and when he had to repeat his question for the third time he realized things with her and Alcide were way more complicated than Tara had let on, "Sookie why is he back in town" she was still trying to figure out how to answer his first question but she had to say something "he's here for me". Eric didn't look surprised he figured she was the reason Alcide had come back to Bon Temps "Sookie why did you leave him" he asked hoping she would finally confide in him, " Eric I have made so many mistakes in my life but the one I can't seem to get away from is him" Sookie continued telling him about her life with her husband and with every word she worried that he would get up from the table and walk away choosing not to deal with all the drama that was ahead of her.

"And now he had shown up here to do god knows what to me" she finished amazed that he hadn't left yet, she sat staring at Eric waiting for him to say something but his silence became too much for her so she jumped from the table grabbing her bag and running out of the restaurant. "I knew it I knew he couldn't handle it I was so stupid to think he would want me once he knew" she said to herself as she stomped down the empty street crying, she was sure she would never see Eric Northman again that he would be running for the hills by now and when she finally heard the footsteps through her tears it was too late.

His hand wrapped around her waist lifting her into the air he was panting in her ear like he had been running a marathon and no matter how much she fought against his grip she couldn't break free, "Sookie stop" she continued to kick and scream but the street was empty and lined with businesses that had closed for the day. "Sookie stop" he screamed turning her to face him but she kept screaming for help "Sookie please stop" he said grabbing both sides of her head forcing her to look at him "it's me Eric Sookie it's me", she opened her eyes and saw the tears running down his face "I'm sorry" she said burying her face in his chest and sobbing she was so sure Alcide had been the one that grabbed her and she was fighting for her life scratching and clawing at his face and swinging her arms at him landing punches anywhere she could.

It wasn't until she looked up at Eric's face and realized it was him that she saw the damage she had done "I'm so sorry Eric I'm so sorry she kept muttering into his chest as he held her close, "why did you run off like that?" he asked stroking her head "you could have been hurt" Sookie pried herself from his chest looking up into his eyes as she spoke. "You just sat there I didn't want you to think I blame you for not wanting to deal with all of this so I left" Eric looked at her and smiled "how do you know what I want to deal with it was a lot to process yes but I was only trying to think of what to do and you ran from me", Sookie immediately felt stupid for how she reacted and she felt even worse as she watched the mark under his eyes swell and bruise.

Sookie couldn't help but apologize over and over for her reaction and Eric assured her he was fine teasing that he would feel much better if she kissed the small cut on his lip as the two of them walked back to the restaurant, she could tell he was trying to keep things light around her and she loved him for it but she also knew that she couldn't let him fight this battle for her. If Alcide was coming after her it would have to be her who stood up to him and no one else or he would just keep coming for her, by the time they were in the truck and half way to her house Sookie was staring to worry that telling Eric about everything might not have been the best idea it was clear that he intended to do whatever it took to protect her and she was petrified that he would get hurt.

When they pulled up the house Sookie could tell something was wrong the house was dark and even though she and Eric left earlier in the day when it was light she never turned off all the lights in the house, "Eric something's not right" she whispered as the climbed out of his truck and walked up the back porch "it's too dark" he looked at her unsure what she meant by her comment until he reached for the door handle and noticed it was unlocked. "Sookie go back to the car" he whispered pulling out his cell phone and dialing sheriff Andy's personal number, "Eric who are you calling" Sookie said standing right behind him "go to the car" he pointed at the truck wishing she would go but she shook her head no "I'm going in with you" and she pushed the kitchen door open.

Eric grabbed her hand pulling her back onto the porch "wait for the sheriff" Sookie smiled at him before turning and walking into her house flicking on the light, "damn it Sookie" Eric said stepping inside to see her standing in the middle of her kitchen with tear running down her face. She knew who was responsible for the damage as she walked through her house looking at each piece of broken furniture the kitchen table was in pieces and the mattresses were pulled from the beds and sliced to shreds, Alcide had taken his time busting up any and everything that he knew would have sentimental value to her the oak vanity that belonged to her gran was chopped in half and every glass figure busted into pieces he couldn't get to her so he turned to what was dear to her.

"Sookie don't touch anything" he said following her through the mess that was her child hood home he took her hand and led her outside into yard where he held her while they waited for the sheriff to get there, once Andy arrived he walked through the house taking inventory of what was destroyed before he came to ask her questions "how do you know Alcide was the one who did this". Sookie was shocked by the tone in his voice when he asked her the question she knew she hadn't told Tara everything but she had told her that Alcide was violent and possessive and she couldn't believe Tara hadn't told Andy anything about it, "Andy I just know he followed us to a restaurant tonight and he was pretty pissed when he left who else would have done it?"

Andy scribbled a few notes on his pad before he turned and walked back into the house with his camera in hand, he seemed to be taking her seriously but there was something underneath that told her otherwise when he walked back out of the house "well you can clean up I took a few pictures and your statement all I can do is look into it" Sookie felt helpless all over again as she watched the sheriff walk away. She knew he could care less about proving Alcide was the one who trashed her house Andy had never really liked her not even in high school Sookie hung with the popular crowed and he was in band and went to computer camp, she never could figure out what Tara saw in him and she slipped and asked her after drinking way to much at their wedding and even though Tara had forgiven and forgotten the comment Andy always treated her different for it.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight" Eric asked wrapping his arms around her and laying his chin on her shoulder, it didn't take much for Sookie to agree to go with him after all she had no bed to sleep on and she couldn't stand the thought of cleaning up the mess tonight. Eric helped her find a few things to throw in a bag and she locked up reaching to set the Alarm before she went and she stared laughing and crying at the same time "I will never be safe" she brushed her hand across the broken alarm, they climbed into Eric's truck and headed for his house the truck pulled out onto the old dirt road and once the coast was clear he stepped out from the trees and into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Alcide drove slowly following her from a distance his eyes watery and burning from the pepper spray but he managed to make it to her house without driving off the road, he pulled his car into the woods on the other side of the cemetery and walked the path to her house. His plan was to wait for her to realize he had text all of her friends canceling her dinner party and then he would pounce on her when she least expected it, he watched her from the woods pacing and biting her nails he couldn't believe how much she had changed since he saw her last her hair was longer and she gained a few pounds but what bothered him most was the strength he could see in her eyes.

His Sookie wouldn't have dared to pull out a can of pepper spray let alone actually spray him, she carried herself with so much confidence as she walked away from him in the grocery store it took all his strength not to put his hands on her then but what fun would that have been. Finally he saw the panic set in her as she looked out the window for the hundredth time this was it he had her right where he wanted her, Alcide took a step from the woods behind her house but stopped suddenly when he heard the gravel crunching under the weight of a truck that was pulling up the driveway.

He stepped back into the brush crouching down out of view as he watched Eric Northman walk up the back porch and knock on the door, he couldn't hear what was said between them but his anger pulsed through him as he watched her laugh with Eric as the got into the truck. Alcide followed them to the restaurant fighting the urge to ram his car into the back of the truck and drag her out like a rag doll, he watched Eric open the door for her and pull out her chair while she smiled like an idiot the entire time his chest pounded as he pictured taking a knife and making that smile permanent how would Eric like her then he wondered.

It was easy staying out of sight just like Sookie to watch the front door while he snuck in the back he was always a step ahead of her at least that hadn't changed, when he walked through the crowded restaurant he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye "that bitch" he said to himself walking directly over to the table. She was kissing him her lips were on his and she was enjoying it that was it she was going to pay somehow, he stood waiting for the two of them to separate not wanting to make a scene in front of all of these people so he cleared his throat and waited for the two of them to separate.

Sookie giggled as she apologized to him thinking he was the waiter and he couldn't help but smile as the expression on her face changed to horror when she realized it was him, his anger was boiling over and he didn't dare move a muscle for fear that he would wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze until her neck snapped. "Alcide wow man how nice to see you" Eric stood from his seat and held out his hand for him to shake it, he couldn't move as he played out several scenarios in his head the first involved tearing Eric's arm off and beating him with it before turning to Sookie and fucking her while everyone watched as he treated her like the whore she was.

The second one involved him taking a little walk to his car and coming back and blowing her brains out in front of her precious Eric, he knew back in high school there was something going on between them but she denied it every time "once a whore always a whore" he thought to himself. Alcide gathered his thoughts and settled on plan c he lifted his hand shaking Eric's while still staring at Sookie, "yeah sure nice to see you too and here with Sookie just like old times" he smiled at Sookie as she fidgeted nervously offering to end her date with Eric but of course the cocky blonde prick brushed Alcide off so they could continue their date.

Alcide turned and walked toward the door seeing red he fought the urge to drag her with him again, he turned back blowing a kiss at her one last attempt to make her anxious enough to end their date but it back fired as he watched the two of them order their food and continue their conversation. By the time Alcide pulled his care into the woods behind Sookie's house again he couldn't control himself anymore thoughts of them together kissing, Eric touching her, her smiling at him, "that fucking bitch" he screamed into the night, before he knew it he was standing in her living room his blood boiling as he waited for her to return from her date but as time ticked away the thoughts of them together were getting worse.

His hands grabbed at things around the room tearing and crushing them as he walked room to room but still he saw them together in bed where he stabbed them over and over on the couch where they kissed and touched before he saw them in half, it seemed like hours before he felt calm and when he looked around the house he laughed at the damage he had done. Alcide could hear the gravel crunching as they pulled onto the driveway as he ran from the house and into the woods, he waited watching the two of them lurk through the house her crying and him playing the knight in shining armor.

Eric wrapped his arms around her and the site of him touching her was almost too much to bear, Sookie was his she always has been and that would never change he was tempted to step form the woods to let her see him and take things from their but he sirens in the air told him it was better to wait. Alcide could hear Sheriff Andy as he brushed the two of them off and he nearly laughed when he asked if they had any evidence proving he was the one responsible that was Andy he was never much of a cop even in his younger days, Sookie yelled something at the sheriff and stomped off into the house where Alcide hoped she would stay for the night alone but again he underestimated Eric.

He watched from the tree line as Sookie gathered her things and Eric helped her into his truck he could see the sadness in Sookie's eyes as they pulled away but it wasn't enough he wanted her in pain, he had been following her for years and done everything he could to keep to himself the men she took home and fucked were peons the never stood a chance when he showed up. The first one didn't even try to protect her when he snuck into the house surprising him in the shower while Sookie slept he cried begging for his life and offering her to him for his freedom, Alcide beat and tortured him for him for his weakness until he was sure he would never step foot near his Sookie again.

The next two were a little more creative number two even put up a fight but smelling Sookie's perfume on him only made it all the more easy for Alcide to pound on him, number three swore they were just friends when he questioned him in the bar but when he watched the two of them go up the stairs together and the noises the moaning was just too much. That was the first time Alcide had ever killed and he swore he would let Sookie go after that but when the phone call telling him she was home living in her grans house and talking to Eric, He had to come Sookie was his they were still married and no matter how many woman he fucked he always thought of her, smelled her, tasted her and only her.

Alcide waited for Andy to pull away before he crept back into the house where he spent the next couple of hours straightening up it would need to be in order if they were going to live their together once he got rid of Eric, fixing what he could he threw the rest of it in the garbage or hauled it away through the night. Early the next morning he sat on the back porch working out the kinks in his plan he knew he needed to be ready for Eric the cocky blond wouldn't just let Sookie go he would have to kill him first, Alcide had no clue where Eric lived and he could only imagine what the two of them where doing together and he did over and over for the next couple of hours.

His temper was getting the best of him and he needed to keep himself busy until Sookie came home again, he moved his car further into the woods grabbing a duffle bag from his trunk tonight was the night he would get his Sookie back he told himself as he showered and crawled into the cot in her attic. Alcide slept for most of the day hoping she would come home alone at some point in the day feeling confident enough in her little alarm system to let her guard down and then he will have the element of surprise, night fell quickly and it was the sound of crickets chirping in the open field behind the house woke him and seconds later he was infuriated that she hadn't been home yet.

He had no clue where Eric lived now but he remembered the house his father lived in when they were younger, Eric's father was hardly ever home and his mother had left years before so his house became the hot spot for parties through their teen years. He would never have allowed Sookie to go to the parties but he had gone to all of them and even hooked up with Eric's sister Pam a couple of times before he and Sookie were married, he was sure he could find out where Eric lived with just one phone call but then someone would know what he was up to and that never works out good so Alcide dressed quickly and jumped into his car heading for the house in Shreveport.

The house looked dark but not empty with a well-kept garden in the front and an in ground pool in the back it was a gorgeous home and it looked like it had been built onto since they were younger, Alcide walked quietly around the house looking through the windows as he went. He made to the back of the house peeking through the down stairs window to the right of the house it was Eric's as a teen and that was where he saw them, his arm wrapped around her tightly and her head snuggled on his chest they slept holding each other close like they had been together for years.

Alcide stood watching as the night went on and he could picture them together in his mind Eric touching her, kissing her, her wanting him his fist clenched tight and everything in his body told him to go inside and do what needed to be done but that wasn't the plan. She needed to learn a lesson to suffer he wanted Sookie to be his but he wanted her to obey him bend to his will but so much had changed in her could he still control her like before or would she make him kill her, he looked back through the window and watched Eric slide out of bed and he knew it was now never.


	10. Chapter 10

They drove in silence the entire way to Eric's, there wasn't much to say about what had been done to her house they both knew who had done it and why even if Sheriff Andy didn't want to believe them. They pulled into a gated community and Sookie couldn't help but think about all the parties Eric use to have she had heard crazy things about them but thanks to Alcide had never gone to one. "So this was this party house everyone talked about in high school" Sookie said looking out the car window at the gorgeous white with the huge wooden porch that wrapped around it , it was nothing like the houses you saw in Bontemps they all had history and age Eric's house was young and modern.

Eric helped her from the truck holding on to her hand as they walked up the drive and into the house he didn't push her to talk about the situation between her and Alcide he knew that wasn't what she needed right now. The two of them walked through the house Eric pointing out the basic rooms she would need to know "here's the bathroom and the guest bedroom is over here", Sookie looked up at him confused on why he was showing her the guest bedroom and instantly she felt stupid that she had assumed they would be sleeping together in the same room.

Eric didn't catch the look she had been giving him as he continues to show her where everything was but he did notice the tension in her body before she let go of his hand "it's great Eric thank you so much for letting me stay with you" she smiled trying not to look so disappointed. She sat her bags on the floor next to the bed and walked around the room taking in the homey feel of Eric's house, she could tell he hadn't redecorated since his parents died and left him the house and she thought it sweet of him to hold on to that part of his parents but at the same time it was like she was walking into a time warp that took her back to high school.

Sookie stood with her back to Eric waiting for him to walk out of the room when she felt his body against her back as he wrapped his arms around her squeezing her gently while trailing his lips up and down her neck, pure bliss the only two words that crossed Sookie's mind here in his arms with his lips on her was pure bliss. Eric's hands clawed at her shit hating the fabric that was keeping him from touching every inch of her, his lips moved up her neck stopping to nibble on her ear before finding her lips he wanted her now every part of her but he knew what she had been through and there was no way he would push himself on her without knowing she was ready too.

"Sookie I " her mouth closed around his again as she leaned toward him pressing her body against his needing to feel as close as possible "Sookie we " again his attempt at being a gentle man was cut short as she started pushing his body back onto the bed. Eric gladly went with the flow falling back onto the bed with her landing on top of him, he had been waiting years to be with her and now that their time was here he felt anxious and couldn't help but worry that at any moment something would go wrong and stop them from being together.

His hands moved along her body softly as she moved in tiny circles on top of him letting the warmth between her legs penetrate the layers of clothes between them, Sookie refused to hold back Eric not any more he had stuck around after finding out the worst about her and now she couldn't imagine not sharing the rest of herself with him. Eric watched her move as she rocked back and forth against him kissing and teasing him a few seconds longer before she unhinged her body from his and stood beside the bed looking down at him, this little make out session had been exhilarating but Sookie was ready for things to go further.

She watched the look on his face sway between horny and panic as she pulled her top up over her head and tossed it to the floor, Eric stood from the bed catching her hands as she fumbled with the zipper on her jeans he pulled her to him covering every inch of her bare chest with kisses before gently laying her back on the bed. Second later he was on top of her naked body their flesh pressing against one another's she had no idea where the rest of their clothes had gone but she didn't care at that moment, Eric's hands were reaching between her thighs to explore her warmth Sookie's breath caught in her throat as he slid two long fingers inside she was ready but he continued to tease her pressing him palm against her sweet spot rubbing in tiny circles as she moaned his name.

Her body pulsed around his fingers as he pushed his fingers deep inside letting her juices flow down his them before putting them in his mouth and licking them clean, Sookie watched as he tasted her and couldn't help but thrust against his hardness she had never had a man do what he had done to her and now she knew she wouldn't ever want someone else too. Her body ached for him and she didn't know if she could take his teasing much longer she wanted him inside of her so bad she could almost taste it "Eric make love to me" she moaned into his ear before kissing him again, the want in her voice sent chills down his spine he never thought he would hear those words come out of her mouth and in one deep and forceful motion he was inside.

Eric kept his eyes on her as he pushed his stiff member inside it seemed too good to be true and though he had imagined this moment all through high school he never thought he would feel this way, a breathless moan escaped his body as she wiggled underneath of him meeting his every thrust it was pure pleasure for both of them but Sookie wanted more. Her hands drifted up his back digging her nails into his flesh before grabbing a handful of his beautiful blonde hair "more Eric" she panted pulling him closer "more" she moaned again, Eric had been afraid of pushing her to far but now that she was letting him know what she wanted he was more than happy to accommodate.

His hands firmly on her hip he lifted her onto his lap pushing deeper inside his hand wondered her body cupping her ass and moving slowly up her back he continued to lift her into the air letting her fall crashing down on his hardness, Sookie screamed in pleasure she had wanted him to ravage her and now here she was breathless while he did just that. Eric lifted her again and again grinding into her his hands locked on her shoulders he moved from the bed steadying his body between her thighs he wanted them to finish together, slowing his pace he pushed deeper and deeper inside and when he felt her body tremble he knew she was ready their bodies locked together he filled her with his manhood.

The two of them collapsed beside each other on the bed panting and smiling at the thought of what they had just done, Sookie rolled to her side looking up at Eric "stop staring" she said smiling at him she could feel his eyes on her the entire time they were making love him watching her every breath like she would disappear at any moment. "I'm not staring I'm admiring" he smirked rolling to face her "you are beautiful" he continued his eyes wondering up and down her body as he spoke "and sexy as hell", Sookie rolled her eyes at him unable to wipe the smile from her face she put her hand up covering his eyes "alright enough praise" she giggled pushing him onto his back and curling up next to him with her head on his chest.

"Why didn't we do this before?" Eric whispered into the top of her head, his comment stunned her she wasn't sure what before he was talking about "umm before when Eric I have only been in town a week I'm not that easy" she nudged him jokingly, "you know what I mean why didn't we do this in high school before we both had failed marriages under our belts?" A lump formed in her throat and she wasn't sure how to answer his question was she supposed to admit that she was a fool and decided to stay with a man who liked to beat the tar out of her or just agree and ignore the vague question all together, "I should have asked you out before he came along but I was scared" Sookie looked up at him shocked by his comment "what do you mean before he came along."

Sookie didn't remember knowing Eric before she had met Alcide it had always been her ,Tara ,Bill and Alcide all through high school annoyed she lifted herself up onto her elbow and looked him in his face, "Eric what the hell are you talking about before when?" He pretended to look shocked that she didn't remember him holding his mouth open and throwing his hand up to his chest before he rolled from the bed and walked slowly across the room pulling a book from the small shelf in the corner, he opened it and flipped through the pages as he walked back to the bed and handing to her. "Read it" he said pointing to the scribble of words in different inks that cover the pages as he handed it to her, she looked around the page and realized she was holding a copy of her middle school yearbook.

Xo had so much fun with you this year

Hope to see you in high school

Love Sookie

It was her hand writing scribbled across a picture of her from their middle school year book, she flipped back a few pages to the N's and there he was an acne cover Eric Northman Sookie giggled at the picture of Eric before he had hit puberty "your so cute" she said looking up at him and smiling. Eric stood at the side of the bed his arms crossed over his chest giving her fake attitude for forgetting him so easily "oh come on I'm sorry", Sookie smiled up at him hoping he wasn't serious about being offended "how sorry" he pushed his bottom lip out pretending to pout as he moved closer to her. "So sorry" she I didn't giggled sitting up on her knees and crawling over to him "I'm sooo sooo sorry" she whispered reaching up to nibble on his ear, "I didn't forget you Eric" she kissed down his neck "a girl never forgets her first kiss".

Sookie didn't remember falling asleep in Eric's arms and when she jumped from her sleep sitting up in the bed his arm dropped from her waist starling her more, her movement didn't wake him but it didn't stop Sookie from staring at his face waiting for his eyes to open. Sookie could feel someone watching her and she was hoping it was him but Eric's still body and deep breathing told her he was out for the count, she climbed from the bed walking slowly over to the bay window pulling the thick curtain shut before walking through the house looking for the kitchen trying to convince herself that the eerie feeling that was creeping through her body was just her mind playing tricks on here.

The clock in the kitchen told her it was after three and Sookie started thinking about the hell she was going to have to go back to in the morning, her house was completely totaled thanks to Alcide and she had no clue where she would start trying to put it back together but she knew the first thing she would need was a better security system. Sookie reached to shut off the light in the kitchen when a chill ran through her body it was the same chill she use to get when just before Alcide would walk through the door after work, Sookie turned to face the back door watching for the knob to turn and him to walk in angry as usual.

Twenty minutes later Sookie was still standing in Eric's kitchen terrified to turn her back on the door and walk back to the bedroom "it's in your head Sookie just in your head" she told herself over and over again trying to calm down, finally the panic settled deep inside and the thoughts of him bursting into the house and dragging her off to teach her a lesson faded into the back ground of her mind. Sookie turned off the light and walked down the hall into the bedroom without looking back, Eric was still sound asleep in bed where she had left him almost an hour ago his back facing her and for a moment she thought she could hear him mumble her name in his sleep.

Sookie crept closer to the bed crawling under the covers and pressing her body against his letting the sound of his breathing carry her back to sleep, the sun poured through the window as Sookie tried to adjust her eyes to the light it was still dark that morning when Eric kissed her and told her he would be back in a few hours after work. She drifted off to sleep shortly after he left and she wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but the arm that draped over her waist told her it had to have been hours, "Eric" she said stretching and locking her locking her finger in his "hey" she nudged him softly with her hips before rolling to face him "NO NO NO NO" She screamed praying that this was all a dream.


	11. Chapter 11

She drifted off to sleep shortly after he left and she wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but the arm that draped over her waist told her it had to have been hours, "Eric" she said stretching and locking her locking her finger in his "hey" she nudged him softly with her hips before rolling to face him "NO NO NO NO" She screamed praying that this was all a dream.

Sookie jumped out of bed falling to the floor screaming as he reached for her "Sookie knock it off already your pissing me off" he barked at her as he stood from the bed and walked out of the room, "shit what the hell is going on" she rubbed the tears from her eyes and stood following after Alcide. "Where's Eric" she barked out as she stomped into the kitchen "don't worry Sookie he's in a safe place for now" her heart sank into her feet he had Eric and she knew he would never tell her where he was, "Alcide please haven't you done enough to me already why do you have to hurt anyone else please let Eric go" she begged allowing herself to show weakness to him was hard but she would do anything to have Eric safe.

Alcide's smile turned into a frown as he slammed his hand down on the counter " I saw you with him do you know how much that hurt me", Sookie looked at him shocked she knew there was someone watching them last night but she reassured herself that it was just her mind playing games on her. "I know what I did now and I just need one more chance just one more" she stared at him in shock did he really think she would ever be with him again ever, "Alcide you beat me and tried to kill me what makes you think I would ever want to try again with you?" His lips curled up and he let out an ear piercing scream as Sookie watched him pull at his hair and neat on the counter, "I love you Sookie and I know how to make it right this time and we can be together, I will make it right."

He stepped toward her holding his arms out think she would run into them and all would be right between them but she backed up flinching away from him as he moved forward, "no way never " she screamed as she ran into Eric's den locking the door behind her. She remembered Eric telling her about his father's gun collection from when he was a kid and she hoped that like most of the house it was something he didn't get rid of, Alcide beat on the door calling her name over and over again "I just want to talk Sookie why are you being like this" Sookie pulled out drawers and opened closets frantic she found the hand guns she was searching for and thankfully one of them was loaded.

The door burst open and she stood ready with the gun in her hand pointed in his direction "go away don't come near me" she screamed, Alcide shook his head laughing at her "why are you being like this baby" he acted innocent as if she hadn't been running from him for years as if he hadn't hunted her down and tried to kill her as if they were back in high school and she still believed he was the man she loved. Sookie cocked the gun and fired it into the wall next to him snapping him out of the haze he was in "what the hell is wrong with you" he grit his teeth and stepped back toward the door, "leave Alcide now leave now" looking her in the eyes he knew she was serious so he turned and started to walk out of the door "oh by the way run from me and Eric will die" and he walked out the door and left the house.

Sookie fell to the floor crying the gun still in her hand he had done it again he found a way to break her make her weak and vulnerable and now she was stuck with him unless she could live with Eric's death on her hands, she didn't fully believe Alcide had Eric and she hoped there was still a possibility Eric would walk through the door and they could run away together. She sat for what felt like days in his study waiting for any sign that Alcide was full of shit but when the sun started to set and there was still no sign of Eric she knew she had to come up with a way to find him, Sookie pulled herself up from the floor and grabbed her bags from the bedroom her and Eric had made love in just hours before and headed home.

There was question Alcide would be waiting for her when she got back to her house but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't prepare herself for what she was in store for, Sookie walked up her back porch silently praying that maybe he would leave her alone long enough for her to come up with a plan but she knew better Alcide liked to play with his food before he ate it and she was on the menu as long as he had Eric. The door swung open making her jump in her skin and there he was with a smile and a dozen roses in his hand instantly she remembered the flowers Eric had brought her he remembered her favorite flowers were daisy's yet he this fool was with roses, "no thanks" she said walking past him into the house.

Shock was the only way to explain what she felt as she looked around at her house that just the day before laid in shambles and now it was neat and tidy filled with things that didn't belong, "I took the liberty moving a few of our things in now that we are going to be working things out" Sookie wanted to scream he had taken over her childhood home and filled it with memories of their horrible life together. "Where is Eric" she said wither back to him "a safe place" he said putting his hands on her shoulder and messaging gently, his touch made her skin crawl and she couldn't help but flinch as he caressed the tender spot on her neck where Eric had been kissing just hours ago.

"Sookie we need to talk please sit with me" he took her hand and lead her to the table where he sat across from her still holding her hand, "Sookie I know what I did now I know what you needed from me and I should have given it to you a long time ago" she looked at him stunned that he was so calm and patient with her. "I should have given you a child I know that now" her face got hot and she couldn't catch her breath was he really asking her to have a kid with him after years of abortions and refusing her protection just to hurt her he actually wanted her to have his baby, "no way no never" she shook her head no "I'm a dad now and I know what I have been missing my sin I seen you and he can't wait to meet his new stepmom."

Her eyes popped out of her head "father" she said over and over "yes unfortunately his mother wasn't strong enough to be a good wife and mother so she killed herself a year ago, he spoke about her death like she was a pet he owned and he just woke up one morning and she was curled up under the table dead. "Son" she said out loud to herself as if saying it would make it go away "we would be great parents together don't you think?" Sookie sat quietly unable to think of what to say next but he continued to talk, "he has been staying at his uncle Bills and he had seen you around town a couple of time he thinks your beautiful and he hopes you will like him he's at that age you know where every person is his friend.

He spoke of his son like he was a proud father who loved him unconditionally but something told her things weren't what they seemed Alcide had a way of suffocating the things he loved, "what's his name" she asked with no clue why "Earl after your grandfather of course" Sookie's stomach ached when he spoke the name the name she always swore she would name her first son. "Uncle Bill's?" she asked trying to change the subject "oh yeah Compton and I have stayed close over the years and Earl stays with him for a few weeks every summer he has been a dear friend through our divorce too", Sookie's chin dropped and suddenly it all made sense.

All those years in high school Bill had always been around for her a good friend to talk to someone to share all of her secrets with little did she know that very secret was being told minutes later to the one man who could use them against her, Bill was always there and now she knew why he was never her friend he was just a low life spy for his good buddy Alcide. "Why are you doing this?" Sookie held her head in her hands trying to cover the tears that wear falling down her face, she couldn't believe she was right back here again after all these years she was sitting in a room with him listening to him beg for another chance and she found herself wishing she had kept running.

"Where's Eric" she whispered still not looking in his direction so he couldn't see the weakness in her eyes when a hand flew across the table slamming into the side of her face and knocking her backward off of her chair, her ears were ringing and the light in the kitchen was dulled by the blackness that filled her eyes. "Look bitch I've been being nice and I said I would be nice but you just keep pushing me with this Eric shit you do what I say and you both live ask about him again and I can't make any promises", Alcide hovered over her his finger extended jabbing in her direction "clean yourself up I'm going to go pick up Earl so we can have a family dinner and you better behave yourself."

He turned and walked out the back door without saying another word leaving her lay in the middle of the kitchen floor crying and bruised, everything in her body was telling her to run and run fast she could be at Tara's house in a matter of minutes and she knew her friend would help her get out of town but her heart told her she would never be able to live with herself knowing she left Eric to die alone. She pulled herself up from the floor setting the chair upright and heading into the master bathroom to clean herself up, she had always known Alcide was off in the head he thrived on other peoples pain and loved to be in control but as she looked at her face in the mirror watching the bruises form around her eye she knew he was  
absolutely fucking crazy.

She thought back over everything he had said and she couldn't believe how far he had gone to hurt her, making her have abortions every time they conceived and making her wait until the last second to do it only to turn around and have a son with someone else and name it after her grandfather. Her heart ached again as she pictured her Grandparents watching her suffer like this and she felt her knees buckle underneath of her as she collapsed to the floor, Sookie cried silently holding back her sobs out of fear that he would hear her and get angry all over again like he had so many times before.

It seemed like hours had passed when she heard footsteps and laughter coming up the back porch she had cleaned herself up like he told her to covering the blue and green bruise with concealer and a little powder compress and now she stood waiting for him in the kitchen, "Hi Sookie" Bill said smiling at her as he walked through the back door with Alcide and his son "hey Bill how's the spy business going" she fought back the urge to dive on him and claw his eyes out. Alcide laughed at the interaction between them playing it off as though it were a friendly joke but the second Earl was through the door he shot a look at her "Eric" he mouthed dragging his thumb across his neck, "this is my boy Earl" he bellowed proudly shoving the slender child toward him.

Earl was tall for his age but it was to be expected from the size of his father but what caught Sookie by surprise were the light features that the boys must have inherited from his mother, his pale blonde hair and green eyes were far from Alcide's gene pool and Sookie found herself wondering if the boy had any of his father in him at all. Earl smiled holding out his hand to her and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy right away, the dark circles around his eyes and the slice in his lip told her that Alcide loved him just about as much as he loved her; the boy was just something for him to possess and control.

Sookie quickly took the boys hand and pulled him to her wrapping her arms around him trying in some way to let him know he wasn't alone, Earl's body was stiff in her arms and the fear in him vibrated through her chest he was uncomfortable with the hug but Sookie held on for a little longer squeezing a little tighter before letting go. "See Bill I told you she would be a good Mama" Alcide joked as he pulled two beers from the fridge handing Bill one "so I hear your going to have a few of your own soon uh Sook", Sookie didn't reply but made a mental not to sneak into the bathroom and take her birth control asap.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night after Sookie served dinner and the three men set off for the living room to watch a random ball game that between two teams she had never heard of Sookie snuck off to the bedroom locking the door behind her, she stood staring at the phone on the bed side table and she wondered what her chances would be of finding Eric if she called Sheriff Andy and told him what was going on. The small town of Bon Temps was never really known for its police work and it had only improved thanks to Tara marrying Andy and keeping him in line, the town sheriff was best known for his drunken antics over the years and Sookie was pretty sure he still drank only he had gotten a little better at hiding it from Tara.

Sookie thought about Eric where ever he was suffering for wanting to be with her and then she thought of the scared child sitting in the living room pretending to be happy, she knew then that she would have to find another way a way to find Eric get rid of Alcide and Bill and most of all help the boy. She knew it wasn't going to be easy first of all she was pretty sure that Alcide's plan would include them having sex considering he kept talking about the two of them having kids, the thought of sex with Alcide sent chills through her body but most of all it was a great reminder that she needed to take her pill and find a safe place to hide it for a while.

Sookie rushed to the window seat in the bedroom and pulled at the edge of the flowered cushion tucking the packet of pills deep inside, a knock at the door made her jump back from the cushion and she told herself not to look in that direction ever while he was in the room and she hurried to unlock the door. "Why is this fucking door locked?" Alcide screamed as he pounded harder and harder, Sookie turned the lock and jumped back to dodge the door hitting her in the face "what is your problem" she asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Why do you need the door locked" he demanded again, Sookie had to think quick telling herself over and over again in her mind not to look at the window seat "there is a young boy in the house now and Bill is here would you like me to just get naked in front of them". She tried her best to sound convincing and it seemed to be working at first he didn't seem angry and she thought for a moment that he might actually agree with her, Sookie turned and started to walk toward the bathroom thinking he was satisfied with her answer and feeling proud that she hadn't looked at the window set when a sharp blow to her head told her he wasn't falling for it.

Her body fell to the floor and instantly she curled into a ball trying to protect herself from his next assault, when the beating she thought was coming didn't she looked up at him feeling dazed as he stood over her gritting his teeth and screaming "no locked doors in my house, do you hear me". The ringing in her ears muffled the sound of his voice causing him to repeat his command several times before she could answer, Sookie shook her head frantically "yes no locked doors" she answered hoping he would leave the room so she could assess the damage he had done to her skull her eyes were heavy and she could feel the chunks of vomit rising in her throat something was wrong alright but she knew better than to get up while he was standing over her.

Once Alcide was sure he had scared her thoroughly he turned and walked back into the living room leaving the door to the bedroom open wide, Sookie knew better than to shut the door behind him and she damn sure wouldn't lock it again while he was there. She had forgotten how savage he could be over the most trivial things and she told herself that if she was going to make it through this and find Eric she would have to remember how he expected her to act, to dizzy to stand she crawled into the bathroom and pulled herself up on the sink thick red blood matted her hair and ran down the side of her face and the swelling around her eyes and forehead told her what she already knew she had a concussion.

Unfortunately this wasn't her first concussion and as long as Alcide walked this earth she knew it wouldn't be her last, she pulled the first aid kit from under the sink and poured the peroxide onto the bloody gash at the back of her head wincing at the pain but careful not to make a sound and draw attention to herself. Suffer in silence her gran had always said though Sookie was damn sure this wasn't what she meant she knew that piece of advice would only help in this situation, she cleaned herself up using almost a whole bottle of liquid Band-Aid to hold her scalp in place and then jumped into the shower to wash away the blood around her face.

The shower was warm and the sharp pain of the water hitting the swollen tissue around the gash was the only thing keeping her awake, she knew she couldn't fall asleep any time soon and it scared her she had been planning to be in bed well before Bill left so that she wouldn't have to deal with him touching her of all the things he had done to her waking her up to have sex was never one of them. Sookie cursed herself for locking the door she should have known better after years of living free from his abuse she had become accustom to doing things a certain way and now she would have to learn to live by his rule again, she wrapped a towel around her body as she stepped from the shower her body was telling her to find a bed and climb in it but her mind told her to prolong leaving the bathroom and pray he would fall asleep on the couch.

Eric's P.O.V

Eric eyes blurred as he tried to find light in the pitch black room he had no clue where he was or how long he had been there, the last thing he remembered was kissing Sookie goodbye and promising to be back before lunch as he left for work. He made it into his garage and halfway into his truck when he felt a sharp pain in his head that brought him to his knees, he could make out two male voices as his body was lifted in the bed of his truck and his hands and feet were tied. Eric had hoped they couldn't tell he was still conscious giving him the opportunity to jump from the truck as it went down the road but a sharp pinch and a warm feeling in his neck put him out completely, the last thing he saw was the overhead light flicker in his garage and a black cloth that was pulled over his eyes before he went out.

The room was cold and wet and he could smell the mildew that grew in what he thought was dirt around his feet his nose burned as the musky odor filled his nostrils but the gag in his mouth prevented him from breathing any other way, the ropes that held his hands behind his back dug into his flesh making him aware of what was going on around him but the lack of light and the stale air in the room kept him from fully waking up. Eric had heard them men say the room he was in was sound proof as they left the room and that his screams no matter how lowed wouldn't be heard, he had a pretty good idea who was behind all of this but he couldn't figure out who would have come all this way to help Alcide kidnap and torture a stranger.

His mind drifted back to Sookie and he could picture her frightened and alone dealing with her demented ex-husband and the thought of it was enough to drive him mad, he had told her he would protect her that he would be there to keep her safe no matter what. Eric wondered what Alcide had told her, did he tell her that he had left her alone not wanting to deal with all of her drama or did he tell her that he had him tied up somewhere and use it against her to make her stay. Eric wouldn't bear to think of what she must be going through at that moment and he wished he hadn't woken up from the drug induced sleep he was under so that he wouldn't have think of what she was doing or if she was safe.

Tears ran down his face as he remember the night before the two of them making love and how she wrapped herself around his like he would float away at any minute, he should have been more prepared they should have ran together he should have taken her to the police in Shreveport and gotten her help. His thought were wearing him down and he knew that if he didn't push Sookie from his mind he would never find a way out of the dark room and the roped that held him there, Eric leaned his head back on the chair trying to shut off his mind and drift back to sleep but it was no use no matter how hard he tried he could her Sookie's voice telling him she loved him.

Dear Diary:

I didn't get my wish tonight, no matter how long I stayed in the bathroom I should have known he would wait for me especially tonight, he was out to prove his point that I was his and he could do whatever he wanted to do to me and I couldn't beat him. My head was throbbing as I paced the bathroom floor hoping he would pass out on the sofa after drinking so much but when I walked into the bedroom there he was waiting for me in bed with a smile on his face like I should thank him for what he was about to do. I started to beg telling him my head was messed up and I was in too much pain but the thought of me in pain seemed to excite him, he pulled back the covers and told me to come to him but I wouldn't I should have known better than to fight it but I didn't want to be with him not after being with Eric the night before. Alcide jumped form the bed grabbing the hair at the top of my head pulling open the gash and making it bleed again, he dragged me to the bed ripping the night gown from my body as he went shoving my naked body face down on the mattress and forced himself inside. My head pounding too hard to fight back or even feel the measure of pain he was inflicting on me, I couldn't scream or cry I couldn't form a single word in my mind as I slipped into the darkness. When I woke up I hoped he was finished and that he had tired of my unconscious body but I was horrible wrong, an intense burning pain ripped through my body and I could feel my flesh tearing as his forced his thickness into my ass. It was like nothing I had ever felt before the burning pain that pierced every inch of me as he pushed into me harder and harder screaming and digging his fingers into my hips, "Fall asleep now" he yelled out over and over I knew then that I had offended him and he was nowhere near done with me. My punishment went on for hours him biting and pinching my back as he went being sure to keep me from being numb to the pain, I screamed and cried for him to stop begging him to be gentle I apologized over and over but it was too late he wanted to hurt me. I knew Alcide was hurting me for more than passing out while he was inside of me; this was pay back for much more running from him and not submitting to his abuse but most of all it was for Eric.

Eric P.O.V

Eric pulled at the ropes around his hands ignoring the tearing and the blood that it caused he refused to just sit and wait anymore he needed to at least try to escape, the chair he was tied to was wooden but heavy so breaking through it was out of the question but he hoped that if he pulled enough he might wiggle a hand free one hand was all he needed. His breath caught in his throat sucking the gag deeper into his mouth slowly choking him, he pushed with his tongue coughing as he tried to suck the musty air in through his nose. His ears were ringing and the lack of oxygen made his brain hazy, finally the gag loosened falling slightly from his mouth giving him enough space to breathe a full breath. He filled his lungs with gulps of the stale air trying to calm down enough to think but as he listened to his heart slow he heard her, it was Sookie and he could hear her crying and begging her voice filled with pain.


	13. Chapter 13

He filled his lungs with gulps of the stale air trying to calm down enough to think but as he listened to his heart slow he heard her, it was Sookie and he could hear her crying and begging her voice filled with pain.

Sookie woke the next morning her body stiff and bruised, she had no idea how she had survived the events of last night the abuse went on for hours as he beat and raped her over and over again. She had lost consciousness a few times do to the concussion he had given her earlier in the evening but the pain that shot through her body each time he entered her jolted her back into the hell she was living. Her mind drifted back to Eric as she curled herself in the covers refusing to get out of bed, where could he be keeping him she thought as the tears trickled down her cheeks burning the scratches and welts on her face.

"Eric, I have to stay for Eric" she whispered to herself under her breath, they had only been together for a few days and already he had showed her more kindness and love than any man she had ever been with she couldn't run it wasn't an option. Working up the courage she sat up and slid off the side of the bed careful not to jar her tender body, an hour ago someone couldn't have paid her to get out of bed as she lay perfectly still wishing that last night was a nightmare but the stickiness between her thighs told her it was real. Her stomach turned as sharp images of him smiling and telling her he loved her this morning flashed through her mind and she could feel the chunks sliding up in her throat, her skin grew cold and she knew she was going to be sick and she needed nothing more than to wash away the smell of Alcide that lingered on her.

Her feet barely touched the floor when the phone rang piercing through her head and making her jump, pain shot through her as she crumpled into a ball on the floor beside the bed her teeth clenched and her arms wrapped tight around her body trying to hug away the pain. "Who is it" she managed without screaming into the phone for help "Damn who peed in your Cheerios" Tara laughed poking fun at Sookie's lack of manners, "what's up Tara" she hissed trying to stifle the pain in her voice but hoping her friend would pick up on it and realize she was fucked and needed help bad.

"Hey girl I was just calling to see what you been up to, I haven't heard from you since you cancelled dinner so what's going on?" Sookie wanted to tell her friend the truth she really did but she knew in her heart that Tara wasn't enough to stop Alcide he was determined to keep her and has already made it obvious that he would harm others to do just that, "nothing much just been feeling a little under the weather" instantly guilt flooded over her for lying to her friend "what did you catch something from Eric" Tara giggled as she spoke but the mere mention of his name sent tears streaming down her face and her breath caught in her throat.

"Tell me the details girl I'm dying after all you blew me off to go out to dinner with him, Andy told me her saw you guys walk into a restaurant together in town when he was having dinner with his sister Portia". Sookie barely heard anything Tara said after Eric's name it was his name that sent a sharp pain through her heart shattering it to pieces "details?" she mumbled trying to catch her breath, "yeah details Andy told me he saw you two kissing so how was it is Eric a good kisser?" Sookie's mind was still fuzzy but she was sure Tara just told her sheriff Andy saw her and Eric at dinner and if he saw them kiss then he must have seen Alcide interrupt them so why would he act like I wasn't at all possible that Alcide was responsible for demolishing her house later that night.

Sookie rushed Tara off the phone agreeing to meet with her for lunch at the end of the week and promising plenty of details, she knew she needed to think to come up with a plan now that it was looking like Alcide had gotten to everyone including the town sheriff. The sound of pots and pans rattling around in the kitchen stopped her in her tracks for a moment she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she actually forgot about Alcide and his son who were somewhere in the house, Sookie rushed into the bathroom hurrying to take a much needed shower and assess the damage from the night before.

Her heart sank when she faced turned to face the bathroom mirror not only had the bruise around her eye seem darker but it had a few friends, Sookie didn't remember Alcide choking her or hitting her the night before but the finger bruises around her neck and the cuts along her lip and chin told her otherwise. Tears rolled down her face as she stood stiff looking into her own eyes and wondering how the hell she ended up right back here after all this time she pulled her clothes off slowly realizing the pain she was about to endure once she stepped into the shower, her skin burned under the mist of hot water that flowed down her body her muscles jerking as she washed the tender spot between her thighs but the real damage was in another place a place where she would never had allowed a man to go.

Blood ran down the backs of her legs filling the shower floor with bright red water her fingers examined the area finding it swollen and torn it was disgusting to her to think of how much Alcide had enjoyed what he had done to her, she remembered his face as he told he told her he loved her and walked out of the bedroom this morning as if they had made love. Once her body was clean and the water was clear of any signs of blood Sookie pulled on her robe and sat at her dressing table trying to figure out how to cover as much of the damage as she could, the smell of bacon and eggs filled the air as she pulled on a long sleeve blue top and a pair of sweat Pants deciding it was as close to dressed as she was going to get in her condition and she walked toward the kitchen.

Eric's P.O.V

The night before was horrible Eric couldn't block the sounds of Sookie being tortured over and over again, she begged and pleaded for Alcide to stop and he hated the pain in her voice the pain he had sworn to protect her form the pain he knew he was responsible for. Eric knew if it wasn't for him Sookie would have ran from Alcide she would have fought him harder and she wouldn't have had to suffer, Eric cried each time he heard her screams fade and return a few minutes later knowing full and well that it was her losing consciousness from the pain each time.

Eric pulled at the ropes letting them cut deep into the already torn skin he needed to find a way out and he needed to kill Alcide when he found it, when the screaming stopped for good Eric panicked not knowing if Alcide had killed her or just beaten her into a coma he couldn't stand not knowing if she was ok. His head hung low feeling defeated he heard footsteps above him, Eric knew someone was coming for him and he was pretty sure they weren't there to save him he kept his head down and his eyes closed trying to look like he was still out of it.

A few more noises above him and a light shinned down into the room as a man dressed in all black climbed down a narrow ladder, the man was too small to be Alcide that much he was sure of but he still couldn't imagine who would want to help him kidnap a stranger so he could rape and beat his ex-wife. The man pulled the door shut behind him making the room dark again before he walked over and stood in front of Eric "wake up you piece of shit" Eric didn't move but he didn't have to, a sharp pain shot through the right side of his face making his eyes shoot open "there you are Northman" the man chuckled in Eric's face as he cocked his fist back and slammed it into his ribs.

Eric's breath caught in his throat as the man punched him again and again "did you like the sound of your bitch screaming" the man laughed again kicking the chair Eric was tied to over on its side, "he will kill her, the nasty slut deserves it too you know" Eric mind was fuzzy but he finally recognized the strange man's voice "what's the matter Bill still mad she never wanted you" Eric snapped back gasping between breaths. Bill froze hovering over Eric his chest aching at the thought of what Alcide was doing with Sookie "I don't want that whore I never did everything I did I did for Alcide and still he chases her around like a sad puppy", Eric's body he couldn't believe his ears how could he not have seen it before.

All through high school Bill had followed Alcide around doing any and everything he asked him to even watching Sookie and keeping her company while he ran around behind he ran around behind her back, "she was stupid to come back here we were happy raising Earl together life was good he almost loved me until that blonde bitch had to come back into town" Bill said kicking Eric in the face. Blood filled Eric's mouth as his lips swelled "you ass hole untie me and try that" he grit his teeth as he spoke spraying blood in Bills direction, there was no way Bill would untie him they both knew who would win that fight but Eric couldn't help but push his buttons Bill had always gotten under his skin and now to know he was teaming up with Alcide hoping to get her out of the picture it just pissed him off more.

Sookie walked into the kitchen shocked to see the tall thin boy standing at the stove making breakfast, he didn't turn to face her as she entered the room instead he continued to cook as she sat down at the table set for two "he's not here" Earl said in a small voice with a southern accent, "oh" Sookie replied not sure what else to say "I don't know where he went" still the boy didn't turn to face her. Sookie offered to help but he quietly shook his head no and continued cooking "so do you lie it in Bon Temps" Sookie was trying to make conversation and seeing that she met the young man less than a day ago and knew nothing about him she had no clue what to ask.

"No I hate it here and I hate Bill" the boy turned to face her putting two scoops of eggs on her plate before she looked up at him "oh my gosh are you ok" she jumped up from her seat wrapping her arms around him wishing away the bruises that covered his face. Earl flinched away from her arms making her heart ache more to take away his pain "what did he do to you" she whispered as if the sound of her voice would cause him more pain, "it's ok I'm fine" the boy put on a brave smile and went back to serving breakfast as Sookie took her seat.

"If you hate Bill so much why do you spend summers with him?" Earl didn't say anything as he sat across from her and started eating his face blank of emotions Sookie could see that Alcide had broken his spirit long ago like he had done to her, "he made us listen" Sookie eyes snapped up looking him in the face "listen to what?" she questioned calmly "he made us listen to what he did to you me and Bill he told us to stand by the door and listen but I couldn't I walked away and when he left the room and I wasn't there he punished me", Sookie's heart sank not only had he tortured and raped her but he was forcing his son to listen to it all and when he refused he beat him for not wanting to hear her scream in pain.

Sookie looked away from the boy not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes when she saw Bill walking out of her shed with what she could have sworn was blood on his hands, she jumped from the table pulling the back door open and calling for him "what are you doing Bill Compton, why are you in my shed" he continued to walk quickly to the trees that separated his house form hers as he yelled over his shoulder " just borrowing your mower." Sookie covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from saying what she was thinking, she didn't own a lawn mower her gran had never bought one she always said it was a good way for a young man to earn an honest dollar so she would hire whatever young boy that offered and pay them to do it.

Sookie's stomach turned as she stood staring at the shed remembering the red on Bills hands that looked like blood!


	14. Chapter 14

Sookie knew she had to think fast but wondered could she trust the teen age boy sitting at the kitchen table, seconds later she was still standing frozen on the back porch. Could it be this simple could Eric be that close and oh god the blood he's hurt, dozens of thoughts raced through her mind as she ran toward the shed 'fuck Alcide' she thought if Eric is this close and she could help him then that's what she was going to do. She darted across the yard her legs feeling like noodles as she tried to control the tremors that ran through her body, Sookie's hand clenched the metal handle to the shed and froze again "what if he's dead" she said to herself not sure if she could handle seeing Eric's dead body.

"There's no time" she whispered as she pulled the door open squeezing her eyes shut afraid of what she might see, Sookie took a deep breath opening one eye and then the other no dead body but that also meant no Eric. She felt her chest tighten in disappointment she should have known better Alcide wasn't stupid enough to keep Eric where she could find him so easily, she looked around the shed see no visible reason for Bill to be in her shed but she was sure it had something to do with Eric. Sookie had to figure out where Eric was and fast because the red on Bills hands was blood and it was fresh which meant whatever he was doing he was close, Sookie took her time examining the shed picking up each gardening tool and piece of junk that was stored in the ancient shed and looking for blood but found nothing.

"Bills house, he has to be at Bills house" she said having her own personal ah ha moment standing in the dusty metal shack talking to herself, Sookie left the shed convinced Eric was nowhere inside and trying to figure out a way to get inside and search Bill's house. Closing the door behind her Sookie heard the gravel crunching under the weight of Alcide's truck as it came up the driveway, her heart pounded hard enough to make her ribs ache as she took off running up the stairs to the porch. "He's home" she said looking wide eyed at Earl who was still sitting at the table looking down at his food as if he hadn't noticed her running to the shed like a mad woman, the young boy gripped a small kitchen knife in his hand as he looked up at her and then over to the door his father was walking through.

Sookie watched anger wash over Earl's face as he scooped up another fork full of eggs and shoved them into his mouth, the knob turned and their eyes locked as the boy motioned for her to sit before he quietly sat the knife on the table between them. Sookie knew then that there was no love between the young boy and his father and if there ever was Alcide had probably beaten it out of him like he had her long ago, "So what's for breakfast I'm starving" Alcide said rubbing his stomach as he sat in the chair between Sookie and Earl. The silence was thick and awkward as Sookie hopped from her chair and grabbed a plate from the cabinet behind him and started scooping eggs onto the plate, Sookie couldn't help but pause behind him and wonder if she broke the glass dish over his head would it be enough to kill him.

Quickly she pushed that thought from her mind looking over at Earl who was still keeping his head down careful not to look at Sookie or Alcide and she knew that if it didn't kill him she wouldn't be the only one to pay for it, grabbing a few sausage links and tossing them on the plate she nervously sat it in front of him being sure not to spill any of it on him or let her fingers touch the food on the plate. These were both lessons she had learned years ago and now she would have to remember them and fast if she was going find Eric and get out of here, "So how did you sleep" Alcide said smiling at her like they were June and Ward Cleaver .Sookie didn't respond to his comment instead she sat quietly in the seat next to him and continued eating her breakfast in silence hoping that it was enough to keep him from losing his cool "come on now were a family so let's act like one damn it."

Alcide slammed his hands down on the table to emphasize his words, "fine I slept fine, how did you sleep?" Sookie's voice was close to shrieking and the sarcasm in her voice came across hard and heavy like a weighted blow to his face she knew she would probably pay for it but what did he expect asking such an ignorant question. "I'm sorry" Alcide spoke softly taking her hand in his "I'm sorry I really am I know I said I was going to be nice and I wouldn't hurt you but I'm scared you're going to leave me." Sookie looked at him astonished by his reply it was nothing like what she was expecting but she knew better than to take him serious "ok Alcide" she said jerking her hand away from him, "beating and torturing someone is no way to keep them around" she tried to seem taken back by his words playing along with his mind game pushing her chair back from the table and walking out the back door.

There was no way in hell she would stay with him no way even if he changed even if he was nicer she just couldn't love him after everything he had done to her and the fact that he would actually think she would ever trust him that was just beyond belief, Sookie knew what she had to do though she had to play along just long enough to find Eric and get the hell out of dodge. She hated that she didn't just call the cops that first night when Alcide showed up at Eric's and took him knowing what Alcide was capable of. When she made it home and found him there she could have called for help then but finding out that Bill who had always been a good friend to her was helping him left her feeling like she couldn't trust anyone, Sookie wasn't sure where she could turn now that she was stuck in this situation again.

Even dear sheriff Andy who had seen the incident in the restaurant between her, Eric and Alcide and told his wife her best friend Tara about it was suspect after he showed up later that night and acted like he didn't believe Alcide could have been responsible for trashing her house, there were few friends she trusted before all of this and now there were even less. Sookie thought about calling Jason or even just telling Tara the truth but she couldn't handle the thought of them getting hurt trying to help her if she told them, she was her only hope and now all she had to do was suck it up and go along with Alcide's little mind games and try not to kill him until she found Eric.

Eric's P.O.V

Eric lay unconscious tied to a chair on the damp dirt floor Bill had finally had his fill of pounding on him and climbed up the ladder, it was then that Eric opened his eyes catching a glimpse of the light that showed through the hole above him before the trap door was slammed shut again. He could hear more movement above him and then the shed doors slammed shut sealing him in again "Bill what are you doing in my shed," she's still alive he thought to himself as he scooted closer to the ladder and tried to scream through the gag that clung to his blood covered mouth "Soookieee" he tried to scream but his voice was too weak for even him to hear.

A few minutes later he could hear more movement above him making his heart pound in his chest, was Bill coming back to finish him or maybe Alcide was showing up to take a turn "there's no time." Her voice was like a light in the dark room she was so close he just needed to make a noise something to let her know he was there right under her feet, Eric scooted his body a little closer to the ladder using his head to knock on the wooden step hoping to be heard. Eric flinched from the pain but continued to knock until he realized his efforts were being voided by the sounds of metal clinking and moving around above him, Eric screamed again in a last effort to get her attention but again his voice was weak and came out in a whisper.

There is no hope he thought as he laid his head dropped onto the cold damp floor, Sookie was standing right above him and he didn't have the strength to call out to her or the strength to pound harder on the ladder thanks to the beating Bill had given him earlier. The kick to his head was what had done the most damage, Eric could see Bills boot flying in his direction but he had no way to block or defend himself from the force of impact. He was sure he had passed out from the blow but for how long he had no idea, he was also unsure if Bill had continued to beat him after he passed out but the pain that radiated through his whole body had gotten worse from lying on the cold floor.

"Bills house he has to be at Bills house" the words tore through Eric like a knife she had no idea where he was and though he loved her and was glad to know she was looking for him his hope of being found was fading, Eric listened as Sookie walked from the barn closing the door behind her. His eyes burned with tears as he pictured he finding him and the two of them running off together and living happily ever after, it was what he had wanted for so long even back in high school he would imagine stealing her from Alcide and whisking her away to another world where no one could hurt her.

Sookie sat on the steps of the back porch plotting her next move she had to find a way to get into Bill's house and look for Eric, she was sure he was there but hoped she could find him before it was too late. Sookie watched the sun gleam in the sky making her wish she had gotten a job to keep her busy and out of the house at least then she would have a reason to leave, she had no clue how she was going to get through the day with Alcide and Earl it was made clear at breakfast that they wouldn't be having a fun filled day of family fun with Daddy Dearest.

She pushed herself up from the steps and went inside part of her plan was making Alcide feel secure that she wasn't going anywhere unfortunately that meant spending time with him, she pushed the door open slowly peaking her head in to see who was still in the kitchen. There was no sign of Alcide but the table was clear and Earl was doing the dishes, "what's the plan for today" Sookie said trying to sound peppy as she peeked around the doorway and saw Alcide sitting in a chair in the living room with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. "Can I help with them" she said stepping toward the young boy her hand reaching for the dish in his hand, "no don't I got it" he snapped moving back from her holding the dish close to him "I do it all the time it's fine" he said in a calmer tone nodding his head toward the living room.

It wasn't clear why the dishes were such a big deal but it was obvious that it was so Sookie backed up from the sink with her hands in the air as if someone was pointing a gun at her chest, it was clear she wasn't needed and she really wasn't use to having nothing to do so she turned slowly walking into the bedroom leaving the door wide open and throwing herself on the bed. Her body still ached from the night before but it was the boredom that was killing her since she had been back most of her day had been spent cleaning to pass the time but with Earl taking over and scrubbing every inch of her house it left her with nothing to do but think.

Sookie rolled onto her stomach staring out the window at the path that lead to Bills house and she found herself wondering if Alcide would notice if she ran down the path and searched Bill's house for Eric, the Compton house was big but thankfully like her house it didn't have a basement or crawl spaces like some of the other houses in town. She could easily search the house but it was the old buildings around the house that would be a challenge. The barn was a good place to hide someone she thought to herself not hearing the door to the bedroom close behind her; Sookie was so distracted with her thoughts of saving Eric that Alcide was able to catch her off guard. He wrapped his arms around her waist quickly flipping her onto her back, "you're beautiful" he said eyeing her up like a present he had been waiting forever to open.

"I want to make love to you all day long" the passion in his eyes di nothing for her and his words made Sookie's skin crawl, Sookie managed not to show him her reaction as she concentrated on disappearing into a safe place deep inside herself somewhere where her and Eric were together and there was no Alcide. Her heart pounded in her chest as he ran his hands up and down her body taking his time to caress every bruise and bump he had put there, she wanted to scream to push him off of her and run but when she thought of Eric and the blood on Bill's hands she knew she had to stay.

Alcide pulled his shirt off over his head slowly and she knew what was coming the sight of him naked turned her stomach and when he pulled her clothes off too she reminded herself to take her pill before bed that night, he laid on top of her pressing his skin against hers and she closed her eyes and pictured Eric standing over her as Alcide kissed her softly. "Open your eyes" Alcide barked hovering inches form her face as he pushed his way between her thighs, Sookie smiled up at him as she opened her eyes. Looking through as if he were invisible she stared at the space behind him picturing Eric again as he told her he loved her again and again, her body was stiff and ridged under him though Alcide didn't seem to notice as long as her eyes were open and she gave him his way.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric's P.O.V

Hours had passed Since Sookie had been inside the shed clueless to the fact that Eric was right under her feet and he could feel the time pass in his bones, as the hours passed the ground grew colder every minute sending chills surging through his body. Eric had gone in and out of consciousness several times throughout the day and he could feel his eyes growing heavy again when the door to the outside world opened again, Eric fought to keep his body still hoping if he seemed to be asleep whoever it was would leave him be but when a hand wrapped around each side of him and pulled him up off of the floor the pain was too much.

The aches in his body was now piercing pain shooting through every muscle and bone, his eyes shot open as he screamed out for the pain to stop when I small flicking noise filled the room with light "Who are you?" Eric voice was weak but the young boy standing in front of him didn't seem like he was the type to answer anyway as, he pulled the gag from Eric's mouth and started wiping at the blood that had dried around it "Earl" the boy said plainly as he continued to assess Eric's wounds. "water" Earl said shaking a bottle in front of his face Eric nodded slowly hissing at the pain the pulsed in his head "is Sookie ok?" he asked swallowing another sip of water, Earl didn't answer turning his back on Eric he continued moving around the underground room arranging bandages and food along a thin white table.

"This will burn" Earl mumbled pouring peroxide on the gash in Eric's forehead before covering it with a bandage, "my dad is crazy" the young boy said more to himself than Eric. The room was quiet for a while as Earl cleaned up Eric and fed him a can of ravioli and some water Eric wasn't sure if the boy was there by choice but as he watched him move around the room being careful not to cause more damage than he had to he knew he wasn't anything like his father. "Is she ok" Eric asked again this time his voice came out clearer, Earl looked away and Eric felt himself getting irritated that the boy couldn't tell her if Sookie was ok or not.

Earl finished cleaning Eric's wounds and cleaned up his mess in silence he still not answering the question Eric continued to ask, he knew the thought of not knowing what was going on with someone you loved was unbearable but he also knew knowing they were in danger and not being able to do anything about it was pure hell. Earl was seven when he lost his mother and no matter who tried to convince him it was a heart attack he knew Alcide was to blame, it was raining outside and storms had always frightened him so the second lightning struck his eyes flew open and he ran to his mother's room where he had always felt safe.

There were many nights when Earl sat in his bed listening to the beatings his mother would get for the simplest of things, just a week before her death his father had lost it because she had forgotten to buy a specific wine that Alcide liked for dinner. His mother was a strong woman stronger than anyone he had ever met until Sookie, Earl had mixed emotions when it came to Sookie he liked her because her warmth and beauty reminded him so much of his mother but he hated her because his mother died for not being Sookie.

The night his mother die Alcide came in late as usual stomping around angry looking for a reason to go off, Earl was snuggled up close to his mother as she protected him from the storm when out of nowhere he was shoved off of the bed and pushed into the corner of the room. The yelling was muffled by the blanket that was wrapped tightly around him but the scream of pain that made it through was something he would never forget, "NO Alcide please NO!" echoed through the room over and over again until there was nothing.

He stayed hidden under the blanket in the corner for what seemed like hours terrified to move until he heard his father's footsteps leaving the room, the front door slammed and a bolt of lightning light up the sky just as Earl threw off the blanket and ran to the bed where his mother laid. "Mommy are you ok?" he called out to her begging her to answer, he laid his head on her chest waiting and when no answer came Earl curled up next her cold body pulling the blanket across the two of them and cried himself to sleep. "is Sookie ok" Eric asked again as Earl tied the gag around his mouth and moved quickly toward the ladder, Eric whimpered his breath catching in his throat making Earl turn halfway up the ladder "she's Alive" he said turning away to wipe the tears that had started to fall from his eyes.

Dear Diary:

It has been two weeks since Alcide showed up and took Eric away and I am starting to think I might never find him or worse that he is dead, the first week was the hardest to find the time to sneak away and search for Eric. The third day I snuck out to search for him I made it halfway through the cemetery when Alcide caught up to me, I hadn't seen him coming until his hands wrapped around my throat slamming me to the ground and dragging me back to the house where he broke down crying and asking why I was running from him. I played along with his phsyco antics telling him that I had come across a picture of my gran earlier that day and became over whelmed with emotion, I finally convinced him that I was only going to visit grans grave because I was missing her so much. Thankfully he believed me and calmed down enough to take his hands from around my throat, later that week I made it out to have lunch with Tara like I promised but of course Alcide insisted that he go with me "we are a couple and its time we act like it" he said puffing his chest out daring me to argue with him about it. His presence really put a wrench in things and the look on Tara's face said it all, I hadn't gotten a chance to tell her the details about my past with Alcide but she knew enough to know something wasn't right. She called the next day with tons of questions and a lecture for me about going back to Alcide and it broke my heart to not tell her I was a prisoner in my own fucked up world. The next couple of days I watched Alcide and Bill going into the old shed out back several times and I just know somewhere inside is the key to where Eric is but I just can't find it, also I have been thinking about letting Earl in on my little search party we have gotten close in the last week and now that Alcide has been spending so much time away with Bill Earl is the only thing keeping me from spending that time searching.

"it has been weeks" she screamed at Alcide who sat ignoring her watching a baseball game " I want proof he alive, people are starting to ask questions" but still her words didn't faze him, Sookie watched as he reached for another beer pop the top off and saluting Bill before drinking it down. "I want proof or I'm gone, I will leave you hear me" she felt the tears welling up in her eyes not able to handle the thought of leaving without knowing if Eric was dead or alive, she stormed into the bedroom slamming the door closed behind her she didn't care about his rules anymore she was losing hope that she would ever find Eric and she was ready to stop playing along.

A few minutes later a knock at the door startled her as she paced the floor, "what" she barked at the door, "Sookie there gone" a pubescent voice said through the door "I'm sorry you can come in Earl." Sookie had grown fond of the young boy and she had done everything she could think of to make him comfortable in her home and keep Alcide from laying a hand on him even if that meant taking a blow she hadn't earned, "where did they go" she asked quietly still pacing the floor trying hard to figure out her next move.

The look on Earls face stopped her in her tracks "what's wrong" Sookie said walking over to stand in front of the young boy, Earl looked at her and the sadness in his eyes made her knees weak "you can't do that, you can't leave" he said falling to pieces in front of her. Sookie didn't know what to say she had no idea that the boy had felt so strongly about her "if I go you can go with me" she blurted out not knowing what she was about to say, Earl sobbed harder wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her as if his life depended on it "it will be ok" she said trying to calm him but it didn't work.

Earl sobbed harder unable to catch his breath and Sookie knew there was something deeper than just her presence the boy was talking about "we will go together " she tried again but nothing seemed to calm him, "you, you don't , he will kill you" his legs gave out from underneath him and the two of them collapsed onto the floor. She had no clue what to say Earl was right he would kill her if he found her but he was already killing the only difference was he was killing her slowly by sucking the life out of her, Sookie knew it was only a matter of time before he lost it again especially if she didn't get pregnant soon.

That's what he was planning on and it was only a matter of time before she ran out of birth control and he would have her right where he wanted her. Sookie looked over at the window seat Alcide had been insistent that they have a baby together right away and she was doing everything she could to prevent it, from faking sleep when he came home late to slipping Ambien into his beer. She even pretended to be sick making herself throw up and hiding in the bathroom pretending to have stomach problems and it worked for about three days, Her period was due in a few days so she knew she would at least get a few days away without him wanting to touch her but how long could she keep this up.

Her attention turned back to Earl she knew that if she ran she would have to take him with her or Alcide would take it out on him too "it will all be ok" Sookie said stroking Earls hair and rocking him back and forth, he pushed away from her grabbing her face and making her look into his tear filled eyes "no don't say that, she said that and he killed her." Sookie was stunned his words tore through her chest she knew who the boy was referring to she didn't need to ask Alcide had killed his mother, Earl laid in Sookie's lap as she rocked him and wiped his tears away wanting him to feel safe with her.

Hours passed and with his head in her lap Earl told Sookie how his mother died and why, "we have to kill him" the boy said what he had been thinking for years out loud and Sookie nodded her head and silently agreed. The two of them hadn't noticed the crackling of the pavement or the sound of the two drunken men stumbling up the front stairs and when the front door slammed both of them panicked, Sookie jumped to her feet pulling him with her she ran to the bed shoving the mattress from the bed and throwing Earl to the floor.

"Shit I'm so sorry Earl are you ok" she screamed trying to make it seem as though she had hurt him to explain away the tears, Alcide ran into the room stopping just inside the door taking in the scene in front of him "what the hell are you doing" she walked over grabbing Sookie's arm and turning her toward him "why is he in our bedroom." She looked at him did he really think she would do something with his son she jerked her arm from him backing up as she spoke "I asked him to help me turn the mattress". Sookie didn't have to try to look disgusted by his accusation "you left with Bill and he was the only one here what was I supposed to do," he stood staring from her to his son "are you accusing me of trying something with a child" Sookie blurted out what she was thinking.

Alcide walked toward her grabbing her hand and slapping what looked like a camera in her hand "proof" he said walking over to the mattress and flipping it with ease, Bill helped Earl to his feet and the three men walked out of the room leaving Sookie holding what turned out to be a small video camera in her hand. Her hands started shaking as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, she started feeling sick when she thought about what she might see on the video but this was what she asked for she wanted proof that he was alive and now she had it. She took a few deep breaths trying hard to stay calm as she pushed play on the camera, Sookie's filled with tears as the image of the dark room came into focus and her heart stopped as she realized the bloody man on the screen was Eric. Her body felt limp and her head started to spin "what did they do" she whispered running her fingers over the screen, Sookie slid down the wall slowly curling into a ball in the corner of the bathroom and watched Eric who lay limp his body covered in bandages and dry blood. Her heart ached as she watched him shiver lying face down on the cold dirt floor alone and it was all her fault, something inside Sookie snapped filling her with anger and disgust as she threw the camera across the room.

Sookie's mind going a mile a minute without forming a single thought , she needed to stay calm now that she knew Eric was alive she needed to find him and she couldn't do that if she didn't calm down. She cradled her head in her hands as she lay in a ball in the middle of the bathroom floor trying to erase the images of Eric that were burned into her mind, "calm down just calm down" Sookie told herself over and over but the sound of Alcide laughing as Bill kicked and punched Eric filled the room she quickly picked the camera up and paused it.

She refused to watch them beat on him but she knew she needed to think "focus Sookie" she said looking down at the camera searching the screen for any sign that would tell her where Eric was but it was too late when Alcide started to pound on the door behind him. Sookie jumped dropping the camera she knew what he wanted it was time for him to prove she was his again it was what he had done every time she asked about Eric over the last two weeks, Alcide would force himself on her telling her he loved her and she would lay their picturing Eric and trying not to fight back so that he wouldn't get rough.

"Not this time" Sookie yelled as she unlocked the door yanked it open, she charged him making using all of her anger and hate toward him to knock him off of his feet and it worked as he fell back onto the floor with her on top of him. "Bitch are you crazy" Alcide screamed grabbing a hand full of her hair "I'll kill you" he shook her head back and forth yanking her to the floor with him, Sookie fought hard punching and clawing at him on her way down she could feel his flesh under her nails as she focused on making him bleed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it has been so long busy busy busy between my kids and not feeling so well but I am trying to pick things back up now, hope I haven't lost you all just yet thanks for reading and reviewing enjoy.**

"Not this time" Sookie yelled as she unlocked the door yanked it open, she charged him making using all of her anger and hate toward him to knock him off of his feet and it worked as he fell back onto the floor with her on top of him. "Bitch are you crazy" Alcide screamed grabbing a hand full of her hair "I'll kill you" he shook her head back and forth yanking her to the floor with him, Sookie fought hard punching and clawing at him on her way down she could feel his flesh under her nails as she focused on making him bleed.

Sookie opened her eyes panicked she searched the room with her eyes she was in the bathroom curled in a ball on the floor with the video camera Alcide had handed her hours before, "Shit" she cursed herself disappointed that she was only brave enough fight back in her dreams. What had happened to the Sookie that had moved back to Bon Temps just weeks before determined to fight for her own life with everything inside of her, she pushed herself from the floor slowly feeling stiff and cold from the time that had passed and she remembered her Eric in that cold dark place on the floor and longed to find him.

She pulled the bathroom door open slowly not sure what was waiting for her on the other side but found relief when she saw Alcide's drunken figure slumped at the end of the bed, she had avoided another night of him touching her and thank god her minstrel cycle was due in a few days she couldn't bear the thought of him touching her especially now that her last memories of Eric were tainted by the video.

Her thought turned to Earl and the sickening last memory Alcide had left him of his mother and her heart felt heavy, would the video of Eric wincing in pain on the dirt floor be all she would have of him for the rest of her life. Sookie shook herself remembering that her goal was to find Eric not to mourn him she shook herself pushing her despair out of her mind, she needed to focus the video meant he was still alive and they could still be together once she got rid of Alcide.

"Sookie" his voice carried from the other room sounding groggy and angry, her first instinct was to hide to run away from his voice but she knew that if he found her he would kill her not to mention leaving Earl and Eric behind to deal with her mess. That wasn't who Sookie was she couldn't live with herself if she left now in the middle of the night knowing the two of them would probably be killed, "Sookie" he yelled again his voice making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up she crept into the bedroom slowly unsure of where he was or if he was waiting to pounce on her for something he thought she did.

Alcide lay flat on his back one arm folded over his eyes and the other searching the side of the bed where he was expecting her to be, "damn it Sookie" he yelled jumping from the bed looking around the room wide eyed but still not seeing her figure as she stood in the doorway watching him. "Sookie get in here" she moved forward a few steps wondering how he still couldn't see her in the room "Sookie" his eyes closed and he crawled back on to the bed wrapping his arms around her pillow, it took her a few minutes to realize he had been sleep walking but when she did relief washed over her "thank you" she whispered looking up at the ceiling glad that she had escaped another night of him inside of her.

The sun was coming up quickly as Sookie sat at the kitchen table sipping her third cup of coffee and evaluating her life, the years before she met Alcide were the best in her life. She was more popular than most and always loved by her Gran and Jason it was easy to be happy back then back when things were simple and she could just be herself, she hadn't felt that way in years until the night she spent with Eric.

He reminded her of what she once was before she was beaten and trained to be what everyone else thought she should be and now that she found that again she refused to let it go today was they day she would take it back. Her plan was to wait for dumb and dumber to leave for the day and then she would set her trap, Alcide will tell her where Eric is or he will suffer her wrath. Footsteps coming from the hall broke her concentration making her hands tighten around her coffee cup and her body stiffen, "what are you doing up" Earl walked into the kitchen slowly his face red and bruised.

"What the fuck" Sookie jumped from the table grabbing the boy's face in her hands "he did this to you?" her heart ached as she looked at the marks covering his face and neck and immediately she wanted to grab a butcher knife from the kitchen drawer and end Alcide's life. "Not him Bill" Earl said looking down at the floor "why, why did he do it" Earl didn't look her in the eyes as he pulled his face free from her hands and took a seat at the table, "because I know something they don't want me to tell."

Sookie's heart sank in her chest and she hoped the thing they didn't want him to tell was where Eric was, she walked over to the table taking her seat and wrapping her hands around the warm mug of coffee to keep them from shaking. "What do you know Earl" the boys eyes filled with tears as he looked up at her "I am so sorry, I, I didn't know you, I, I am so sorry" her body started to shake this was it he was going to tell her where Eric was and she would save him and they would run off into the sunset together.

"Tell me what you know Earl please" Sookie took his hand in hers reinforcing the bond they had formed over the last couple of weeks " please don't hate me please" the boys sobbed uncontrollable as he looked up into Sookie's eyes. "I went to him every night even when they told me not to, I went to him and made sure he was ok, I fed him and bandaged him but I was too afraid to let him go, I , I just couldn't I knew he would kill me if I did."

Sookie's heart sank in her chest she didn't blame him for being scared she understood the consequences for crossing Alcide and it was true that he was capable of killing the things that he loved, he had proven that over and over in the years that she had known him but he was talking about her Eric. "Where is he Earl" her voice was calm and steady out right emotionless as she spoke "where is Eric" Earl looked up at her again his fear burning in his eyes and Sookie knew what his telling her meant, "I won't let him hurt you, I will kill him first."

Earl looked into her eyes and he knew she meant what she was saying he trusted her more than he had trusted anyone in his life since his mother "he's under the shed in a cellar," her body froze he was so close this whole time and she didn't know it her stomach turned as she stood and walked to the back door pulling it open and staring at the rusted tin shed that had been built with her grandfather's bare hands.

"How do I get down there?" she spoke without looking back at the still sobbing boy "there is a handle in the floor under the wheel barrow," Sookie pushed against the screen trying to figure out how she would get a wounded Eric, Earl and herself away safely before Alcide woke up and just as she stepped onto the back porch a voice came from over her shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

"Where you think you're going" her body went stiff as she tried to read in his voice if he had heard the conversation that she and Earl were having just seconds before " I was thinking about doing some gardening today" Sookie tried to sound calm as she turned to face him. "Breakfast first" he nodded his head at the empty skillet on the stove and turned heading back toward the bedroom, she had to think fast she needed a plan a real plan not the GI Jane crap she had been playing out in her head because now she knew Eric was alive and she not only had to survive but she had to make sure he and Earl did too.

She cooked breakfast in a haze her mind spinning in circles trying to figure her way out of the hell she was in, once she had carried Alcide's food to the bedroom and listened to his twenty minute lecture on her failure to cook the perfect egg yet again she rushed back to the kitchen. "Earl you said you see him every night right" Sookie's eyes stayed locked on the bedroom door as she whispered, "yeah I feed him why" Sookie moved to the sink turning the water on full blast to cover what she said next Sookie leaned in close to Earl whispering directions on what to do when he visited Eric later that night and turned back to the sink just in time.

The back door swooshed open as the sound of Bills voice echoed through the air he had graduated from a pain in the ass to a rude pain in the ass Sookie thought to herself turning her attention back to the dishes. "Where is your father" he said poking his finger into a yellowing bruise on the side of earls face, "Stop that" Sookie snapped turning her eyes to him so he could see the rage burning in them and know she meant what she was saying.

"If you touch him again I will kill you and don't think your beloved Alcide can stop me" Sookie hadn't thought her words through she was pretty sure Alcide would have a problem with her killing Bill but she was also willing to suffer the consequences once she had done it. Bill gawked at her in disbelief but the threat was enough to make him turn and storm off into the bedroom far from her and Earl so she looked at it as a victory.

Sookie couldn't help but think about the shed and how many times she had been in there searching after seeing Bill leaving it after doing god knows what to Eric and she couldn't believe she was that close to Eric so many times without knowing it. She could feel the excitement building inside of her she no longer needed to pretend or behave hoping they would slip up letting her know where Eric was, she knew where he was and tonight she would go to him but first she would have to figure out a way to deal with Alcide first.

Earl sat quietly at the kitchen table while Sookie finished the last of the dishes before the two of them quietly headed out into the backyard to work in the garden, it seemed like the oddest thing to her to be working in the garden just a few feet from where Eric was being held. Sookie couldn't help but walk to the shed several times moving things around and humming "I know your there I'm sorry and I love you" she wasn't sure if Eric could hear here or if he even wanted her to love him after being kidnapped and tortured just for being with her but at that moment it was all she could think to do.

She still hadn't come up with a plan and by the third trip to the shed she found the trap door in the floor Earl had told her about and it took everything In her not to pull it open and go to him but she knew he wouldn't be in any condition to run and she needed a better plan.

Sookie was so lost in her thoughts of how to get rid of Alcide she hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway calling her name it was Earl who elbowed her pointing in his direction to avoid either of them getting on his bad side, "huh" she mumbled looking up at Alcide "can I talk to you in here for a minute." Immediately Sookie thought Bill had gone running to Alcide crying about the threat she had made earlier in the kitchen but when she followed him into the bedroom she realized she was mistaken, she looked down at the bed that was now neatly made and laid out on it was three different types of pregnancy tests.

"You're late so I thought we should test and see if you're pregnant" Sookie looked down at the bed in shock was he really following her cycle "I am not late" she blurted out irritated by his assumption, "yes you are Sookie two days late" Alcide walked over to the window seat and pulled back the cloth removing the oval packet of birth control and hold it out to her "check your two days late." Her heart was racing if he knew about the birth control than he would know she wasn't pregnant "what's the catch" her eyes drifted from the packet of pills to the pregnancy tests, "oh yeah they are Aspirin did you really think I didn't know" he smiled at her tossing the pills onto the bed.

Sookie stood stunned as she stood face to face with Alcide with a pack of altered birth control and three pregnancy tests between them and her worst nightmare was coming true….


	17. Chapter 17

Sookie stood stunned as she stood face to face with Alcide with a pack of altered birth control and three pregnancy tests between them and her worst nightmare was coming true….

Alcide smiled at her handing her a pregnancy test and nudge her toward the bathroom 'Aspirin' she thought still in shock that he had known about the pills the entire time

"How did you"

And before she could finish Bill busted into laughter rolling across the bed. Sookie turned and lunged at him her arms flailing through the air hoping she would make contact with the annoyance before Alcide stopped her, Alcide stepped between them looping his arm around her waist and whispering into her ear

"Think about the baby" his words crept through her bones and she wanted to kill him more than ever.

Sookie pushed free from Alcide's grasp and stormed into the bathroom turning to lash out one last time

"You think about the baby and if you want this baby so bad I don't want him near me or Earl again!"

She wasn't sure if her demands would work but she was hoping it would at least make Alcide think twice before having Bill around for a while, she walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her "pregnant oh god how did this happen" she said to herself plopping down on the floor weeping into her hands.

She rocked back and forth slowly not wanting to take the test that was clenched in her hand "what do I do now, I can't believe I was so stupid, oh god Eric" she cried out in a whisper until she heard the bickering coming from the bedroom.

"How dare you after everything I have done for you" Bill shrieked his voice cracking as he spoke

"Do what I said" Alcide replied

"You said he was mine, you said we would" a slapping sound echoed through the door followed by the door slamming and the sounds of Bill sobbing and Sookie couldn't help but smile.

She wasn't sure exactly what was said between the two of them but she was sure her plan had worked and Bill would be out of her face at least for a while, Sookie stood in the bathroom the pregnancy test still in hand feeling like she had won even if it was just a small victory in the enormous battle for her life.

Her hands shook as she peed on the tiny pink stick and it didn't help that it was at that moment Alcide decided to start knocking on the door hounding her for an answer,

"Go away"

She groaned nervously at the door and she couldn't stop the tears that flooded her eyes as she waited for the test to show what Alcide already knew. Two blue lines was all it took to make Sookie's world come crashing down around her, Sookie wiped the tears from her face trying to push the image of Eric walking away from her once she had saved out of her mind.

It was one thing to ask him to stay with her after he had been kidnapped and tortured for just that but it was another to ask him to stay with her and take care of the baby of man who was responsible, she knew she still needed to save him she owed that much at least but Sookie prepared herself to let him go once she did.

"Here" she pushed the test into Alcide's hand as she passed by him refusing to look up at his face and see the horror of his happiness

"I sent Bill away" she could hear the smile in his voice "I told him he isn't allowed in the house without your permission" she recognized his words as a plea for her happiness but at that moment she felt anything but happy.

"Where is Earl?" she asked without looking in his direction

"he's around" Sookie's head jerked up her eyes burning with tears "where is he" she demanded again, Alcide just stood looking at her his eyes focused on her belly not caring about anything else except the completion of his plan.

"Alcide where is Earl?" he voice was firmer a she jumped from the bed and stood face to face with him "he's around here somewhere, you need to calm down" he reached his hand out in an attempt to caress her stomach but the thought of his touch anywhere on her body made her skin burn.

Sookie turned from his touch and stormed out of the room searching the house for her new ally and only friend "Earl" she screamed storming out of the house and into the yard "Earl" she screamed again, still not getting an answer Sookie turned looking at Alcide who had been following her from room to room without being any help in finding the young boy when she looked up at him searching his eyes and she realized this was another test a game and she knew then where Earl was. Storming off in the direction of Bills house she didn't say a word she didn't turn to see if he followed and she didn't care she had told the boy she would protect him and she meant it, Sookie reached Bills porch before she heard the screams without thinking she shoved the heavy wooden door open and nearly passed out when she saw what was inside.

Earl lay curled in a tight tiny ball in the middle of the floor his face covered in blood and bruises his clothes torn halfway from his body sobbing like the child he was while Bill stood hovering over him nude covered in blood and smiling as if he had won a prize at a carnival.

"How can you just stand there" Sookie screamed at Alcide

"that is your son your flesh and blood and you let that piece of shit use him like a toy" Alcide didn't respond to her words he stood expressionless looking down at her before walking from the house and heading back across the graveyard toward home.

"Alcide" Sookie screamed her voice firm enough to turn him

"Don't" he said walking back toward her quickly holding his hands out in front of him hoping she wouldn't make a move, Sookie stood on the front porch her back against the wood paneling of the house with a knife in her hand pointed strait at the unborn child she never wanted.

"Help him" she pointed at the unconscious boy lying in the middle of the floor "NOW" she barked pressing the knife further against her stomach hoping her plan would work, Alcide moved quickly rushing into the house and lifting the boy into his arms

"Put him here" she screamed pointing at the swing that hung on Bills front porch.

Again he did what he was told without a word as he eyed the knife that was inches away from taking what he wanted most while Bill stood taunting her

"Do it" he smiled at her; "shut up" Alcide screamed in his direction while Sookie hovered over the boy "hurt him" she looked into the house smiling at the still nude Bill. "What" the two men said in unison "you heard me hurt him for hurting your son" Bill looked at Alcide dumbfounded by her request "No" Alcide barked moving closer to her preparing to take the knife from her hand, Sookie jumped back from his reach digging the knife in deeper piercing the skin "you killed a dozen of our children don't think I care about killing this one" the tone in her voice was stern.

Bill looked from Sookie to Alcide and watched as the burley dark haired man that he loved so much for so long moved toward him ready to harm him

"You would hurt me for that bitch, you don't even love her" Bill pleaded with him as he moved closer raising his hands ready to do damage.

"Stop" Bill screamed as Alcide's fist slammed into his face making a cracking sound echo through the house, "please stop" he screamed again it was followed by another cracking sound making the tough Bill Compton yelp and sob uncontrollably.

Sookie smiled as she watched Alcide pummel the man who so easily beat and rapped his son she knew he didn't retaliate out of love for his son she knew the only reason for him putting Bill in his place was to keep her from killing the baby inside of her. She didn't understand why this child meant so much after him insisting she get rid of so many others but she hoped the power it held over him would continue to work in her advantage, Sookie turned away from the beating that was taking place in the house and turned her attention to the waking boy on the porch she cradled her arm around him surveying his wounds before helping him to his feet and heading home to care for him.

As she walked away she couldn't help but wonder if the sobbing the echoed so loudly through the air was from the beaten Bill or Alcide but at this point she didn't care as long as Earl was safe and free from Bill's sickness the two of men could do whatever they wanted to each other.

Dear Diary:

I'm not sure if what I did was a good thing or I have just made the biggest mistake of my life but something inside of me wanted to see Bill pay, pay for betraying me and most of all pay for what he has done to Earl and Eric. I'm not sure how Alcide will react to what I have made him do but I am prepared for whatever he has in store for me, I threatened to kill my child today and now that I look back on it I realize just how much of me Alcide had taken. Years ago I would have done anything to keep this baby safe all I ever dreamed of was being a mother but now after learning that Eric has been in love with me all these years and realizing how much I love him I find myself wishing this baby didn't exist. God help me I hate myself for feeling this way but I know I could never ask Eric to love this child especially if I can't, tonight is the night I will go to Eric and free him from Alcide's prison and I am terrified of his reaction when I tell him everything but I finally think I have figured a way out of all of this for Me, Earl and Eric.

Sookie hovered by the back door watching the shed to be sure Alcide didn't make any pit stops on his way home, she didn't have much to work with but she was sure with what she could find in the medicine cabinet upstairs she could make her plan work after all it had worked for her once before. Hours had passed before she saw any sign of Alcide covered in blood and sweat, she poured him a beer without saying a word but he just staring at her rocking from foot to foot

"Don't ever" he started to rant raising his finger jabbing it into her.

"No don't you ever, what kind of man lets someone do those things to their child is that what our baby has to look forward to"

Sookie laid it on thick hoping to reach whatever tiny piece of humanity that was hidden deep inside of him. She knew she had gained enough of his trust by not running and doing most of what he asked her to do but the key to this plan working was growing inside of her and she needed to pretend that she loved it more than anything in the world,

"Sookie your pushing me too far" his warning was followed up by a few warning steps toward her but she didn't back down instead she curled her hands around her stomach drawing his attention there and reminding him that she was carrying a child his child, Sookie's eyes locked on his as she watched him back up from her his breathing slowing and the vein in the side of his neck taking a break from pulsing.

"Look Alcide he is sick and I don't want him here I don't want him around my kids" her words stunned him the proof was on his face, he had never expected her to feel that way about Earl he was just a pawn for Alcide to use to make Sookie stay but now she was his mother and she loved him. Alcide wasn't sure how to feel about that he had never intended for her to care for the boy and now he knew she did his brain went to work trying to figure out how to use that against her,

"Go cleanup for dinner we have a lot to talk about" Sookie tried to sound neutral as if she didn't care whether he did what she asked or not.

A few minutes later Alcide returned from the bedroom freshly showered and a little more calm now that he had figured out a way to get the upper hand back but what he didn't know was by the time he executed his plan it would be too late, Earl came stumbling into the kitchen his eyes swollen and tender to the light.

"Are you ok" Sookie asked looking form the young boy to Alcide hoping to see some form of sympathy there but there was none, Earl nodded pulling a chair from the table and laying his head to rest on the table "are you hungry" she asked again realizing he was probably in too much pain to care about eating.

"He's fine where the food" Alcide barked slamming his hands down on the table irritated by Sookie's tenderness toward the boy,

"Alright" his anger had made her jump but she maintained her composure knowing that soon her plan would be in action and she would be rid of him for good.

Sookie slid his plate across the table the thick steak still sizzling as it's juices mixed with the greens and potatoes she had prepared and Alcide looked up at her smiling as if he knew what her plan was all along and for a split second se thought just that as he cut a small piece of the steak and held it out for her to eat. She smiled gladly taking the hot meat into her mouth and chewing

"Don't be an ass Alcide" she snickered as he held out a spoon full of the green followed by the potatoes,

"I have been cooking for you for weeks now if I was gonna poison you I would have already" she said turning away and tending to her own food.

"Salt" Alcide snorted chewing his mouth full of food and Sookie smiled reaching into the cabinet pulling out the salt shaker knowing he wouldn't be able to eat his food without coating it in salt, it was something that had always irritated her about him even when they first met and he came over for dinner to meet gran he couldn't help but douse his food with tons of salt before even trying it. Sookie took her seat at the table cutting her food into small pieces enjoying every bite as It went down as she watched Alcide across the table shoveling in the salt covered food and she knew it would only be a few minutes now,

"You push me too far" Alcide started rambling again

"You better learn your place" another fork full of food

"I have been too nice, I know that now, too nice" and another

"No more you are gonna do things my way from now"

Sookie watched as Alcide's eyes rolled back and forth in his head his body swaying as his words slurred

"Youuuuu"

"You bit"

And just like that his head slammed down onto the table and Sookie jumped into action.


	18. Chapter 18

"I have been too nice, I know that now, too nice" and another

"No more you are gonna do things my way from now"

Sookie watched as Alcide's eyes rolled back and forth in his head his body swaying as his words slurred

"Youuuuu"

"You bit"

And just like that his head slammed down onto the table and Sookie jumped into action.

Sookie sat staring at the unconscious Alcide stunned that she was back here again and she told herself this time it was different this time she would make sure he was the prisoner and she could live her life free, step one she told herself drug him now it was time for step two she needed to drag his body into the bedroom and tie him to the radiator the one thing in the house she was sure he couldn't smash to escape.

She jumped from the table calling out Earls name snapping out of the trance he had been in since Alcide's face made contact with the table, "Earl it's time, just do it like we planned and everything will be fine" she reassured him over and over until he finally stood from the table and headed for the back door. "Get Eric and meet me where we talked about" Sookie called over her shoulder as she struggled with Alcide's heavy body, she dragged him the length of the hallway before her body told her to stop as she gasped for air.

Sookie was suddenly sweating and dizzy from the strain and as her ears started ringing and her head swooned she could help but fall to her knees inches from an unconscious Alcide who could wake at any moment and ruin her plan. Step three the most important step tie him up she just needed to get through step three she willed herself to get up and slowly she succeeded pulling her body up the wall while keeping her eyes locked closely on the man at her feet, a few seconds passed and she was back to work pulling the six foot tall two hundred and forty pound man further into the bedroom.

Propping his body against the old fashioned radiator in her Gran's room Sookie ran back into the kitchen to grab the supplies she had hidden under the kitchen sink while Alcide was still over at Bill's house earlier, her heart was racing and she could feel the fear bubbling up inside of her 'what if it doesn't work, what if he gets free, what if Bill come over to soon.' Sookie ran through all the worst case scenarios in her head as she crept back into the bedroom stopping at the door and taking a deep breath before entering, Alcide was still unconscious and propped up in the corner of the room reassuring her that things were going as planned.

**Eric's P.O.V**

The darkness was starting to push him it had been too long since the young boy had come to feed or bandage him and he was sure this was it this was the way he was going to die, Eric laid on the cold dirt floor of the cellar tied to the wooden chair unsure of how long he had been down there. It was easier to keep track of the time when Bill or Alcide would come and beat him and sometimes the young boy would tell him what time of day it was. Eric would spend hours counting every second in his head until he passed out from the cold and pain but now he was just left to wonder what day or time it was but most of all he was left wondering where Sookie was.

Eric could feel himself giving up and at times he prayed the two cowards would just kill him but then he would remember that night with Sookie, he could picture her face and holding her as he told her how he had felt for years and it gave him the strength to keep fighting. Eric flinched as he heard the cellar door creek open he had no idea who would be coming down the ladder it could be Bill to beat him or Alcide to play his mind games but he prayed it was Sookie and she had a plan to get them out of this mess.

"Eric, you alive" the young boys voice sounded like angels in his ears as he shook his head slowly hoping he could see the movement in the darkness, Earl rushed to his side pulling the blood soaked blindfold from his eyes and lifting the chair from the floor causing Eric to scream out in pain. "I'm so sorry, Sookie sent me" the words didn't register " Sookie" his voice was dry and groggy "yes Sookie we are getting out of here tonight she has a plan and were leaving" Earl talked fast but his hands moved even faster untying the knots from Eric's hands and feet.

Earl wrapped his arms around Eric's waist knowing his muscles would be stiff and sore from the lack of movement for so long, he struggled to lift the six foot blonde man to his feet but somehow managed Eric was standing beside him shaking and sore but he was standing ready to get out of the cellar and find Sookie.

**Sookie P.O.V**

Sookie wrapped the ropes around Alcide's wrists twisting and knotting the opposite ends through the poles of the radiator working quickly so that she Eric and Earl could be long gone before he came too, she shoved his body back straddling his legs allowing her to reach behind him to tighten the ropes fully. Her focus on the ropes Sookie didn't see as Alcide's eyes drifted open watching her move so close to him, she wouldn't have noticed his eyes at all if it wasn't for the smile that spread across his face catching her attention just before he smashed his head into her face.

She stumbled back tripping over his legs and falling onto the floor, her eyes were watering and the taste of blood was filling her mouth she was in a daze but still knew she needed to tighten the ropes that were keeping him from killing her. "You bitch" he spat kicking his feet toward her chest hoping to do some damage "I will kill you I will you bitch" he continued to kicking and screaming at her, Sookie rubbed her eyes clear as she dodged Alcide's feet again and again not noticing the rope loosening from the radiator.

Alcide kicked and screamed louder and louder each time coming closer and closer as the knots slowly unraveled Sookie leapt forward throwing her body onto his and reaching for the ropes but missing by inches as Alcide's hands slipped free. Thinking fast she pushed herself away from him scurrying across the floor again on her butt "I will kill you" he screamed again groggily, his movement were snake like as he slid across the floor at her his hands appearing out of nowhere and wrapping around her throat.

"You bitch, you fucking bitch" he tightened his grip with each word squeezing until the last gasp of air seeped from her body and her body fell limp underneath of him, "die you whore" his words sounded slow and drawn out in her mind and she knew this was it the end Alcide would kill her and then he would do the same to Eric and Earl. Sookie's eyes fluttered as the room started getting dark around her and she could feel the life leaving her body when suddenly his grip was gone and the air came rushing back into her lungs, she lifted her head slightly unsure of what was going on around her was she dead.

Her heart started to pound as her eyes focused on the scene that was going on in front of her "Eric" she whispered watching as he struggled to keep his grip on Alcide, his hair was matted and bloody and the bruises on his face and neck seemed to go on for miles Sookie couldn't bear to think of what his body felt like and she felt ashamed. Eric's eyes locked on hers and she could see the pain in them as she pulled herself across the floor wanting to help but it was too late, Alcide swung his head back cracking into Eric's already sore mouth and giving himself the advantage.

The two men struggled for what seemed like an eternity as Sookie struggled to get close enough to help Eric, frustrated Sookie tried to scream for help but the words seemed to be stuck in her throat there was nothing she could do no matter how much air she sucked in her body wouldn't move. Alcide pressed Eric against the floor smiling at the idea of finally killing the one man he had always felt inferior to, Sookie squeezed her eyes closed not wanting to see her love die but a noise from behind her told her not to give up just yet.

Sookie could here Earl sobbing as he stopped in the doorway just behind her she knew his tears weren't for his father they were for himself and his mother and finally being able to end the cruelty, Earl walked briskly across the room without making a sound leaving Alcide clueless until Earls hand was twisted in his hair. Quickly Earl pulled his head back and looked into his eyes letting his father see the hate he had for him, Earl smiled as he plunged the blade in deep and pulled it across his throat releasing his hair and watching as Alcide slumped onto his side cupping his throat.

Earl hovered over Alcide's limp body watching as the blood pooled around when Sookie's arms wrapped around him pulling him into her and turning him away from the bloody mess on the bedroom floor, "I'm sorry you had to do that" she said as she stroked his back softly. "Eric" Sookie whispered just wanting to hear his voice and know he was alright "get him out of here" he replied his words soft but strong, Sookie did what he said still holding tight to the young boy she turned to leave the room stopping just for a second to take the bloody knife from his hand and dropping as they walked into the kitchen walking into the kitchen.

Sookie could hear Eric moving around in the bedroom but she focused her attention on the task at hand and that was making sure the young boy who had already been through so much would make it through this too, "I had to, he would have killed you, I had to didn't I" Sookie didn't answer she just listened as the boy worked through things in his head. She knew he had to she knew if Earl hadn't killed Alcide that right now he would be helping him cover up her and Eric's murder, "does this mean I will be like him?" Sookie froze as her heart broke "no you will never be like him ever" she whispered "you are kind and loving; you are a good person not like him."

Earl didn't look up at her but continued babbling on "but I am like him he killed his father and now I have killed mine" he sobbed throwing his face into his hands, "I am a killer god help me I killed him" Sookie's eyes widened Alcide had told her long ago that his father had died in a car accident when he was six she had no clue that he was ever responsible. "What do you mean he killed his father his father died in a car accident?" Sookie stroked the back of his head as she spoke, Earl didn't answer just continued to sob into his hands uncontrollably.

"You're not like him Earl you're not, you saved me and Eric I am sorry you had too but it doesn't make you a bad person" she attempted to console him again but nothing seemed to work, Earl jumped from his chair grabbing the edge of the table and slamming it down over and over again making Sookie jump away from him in fear. "You don't understand I'm going to turn out like him" he screamed causing Eric to come running from the bedroom Earl turned looking up at Eric's face he sat back in his chair trying to calm himself and explain, "He killed his father and now I did too" Sookie looked up at him "Alcide's father died in a car accident."

Earl looked up at her and laughed "I heard him tell Bill before that he cut the breaks on and caused the accident" Eric and Sookie looked at each other they both knew Alcide from grade school all the way up and they would have never known he was capable of something so horrible back then. Sookie was trying to think of what to say to make the young boy feel better when something he said hit her like a ton of bricks "Bill, shit Bill," she turned grabbing a knife from the drawer behind her and headed for the door she had almost forgotten her plan.

Eric looked at her questioning before grabbing her arm and pulling her back inside "what are you doing" he snapped at her "what do you mean I going to find Bill" the stood looking into each other's eyes. Sookie wanted to say so much she wanted to tell him she loved him and she was sorry and she needed to explain and tell him about the baby but right now what she needed to do was get to Bill before he popped in and found Alcide's dead body. "I have to find Bill before he comes here" "NO" Eric said pulling her toward him "I have to" she knew he could tell she was avoiding her emotions.

Sookie pulled away from him and darted out the door heading across the cemetery to Bills house, she could hear the foot steps behind her and she wasn't sure if it was Eric or Earl but she hoped whichever one it was they would let her handle things her way. Sookie reach the porch of Bills house and stopped looking up at the open door unsure of what her next move was she crept up the stair looking around her slowly exspecting Bills to jump out of nowhere but nothing happened, she moved further into the house and still nothing but what Sookie did find was enough to make her stomach churn.


	19. Chapter 19

Sookie reach the porch of Bills house and stopped looking up at the open door unsure of what her next move was, she crept up the stairs looking around slowly expecting Bills to jump out of nowhere but nothing happened she moved further into the house and still nothing but what Sookie did find was enough to make her stomach turn.

The walls and broken furniture that lay scattered through the foyer were splattered with blood and she wasn't sure but the tiny white specks in the puddles that covered the floor looked like teeth, was it possible that Alcide had killed Bill earlier that evening Sookie didn't think he would considering the two of them seemed to be inseparable but she knew he was capable.

She walked slowly through the house avoiding the puddles of blood and broken glass as she made her way to the living room, a battered Eric trailed close behind neither of them prepared for what they were seeing but she needed to find Bill for her plan to work. The sick games the Alcide and Bill liked to play made them question the scene in Bill's house and as they walked through the rest of the spotless house with no sign of its owner she couldn't help but wondered if it could be a façade set up as another mind game for her from Alcide to make her think Bill was gone for good.

After searching the entire house only to find it completely empty Sookie's heart sank as she realized how drastically her plan had changed, earlier that day she seemed to have it all worked out in her mind and now nothing seemed to be going the way she wanted. Sookie knew not to just assume Bill was dead it would only leave her vulnerable and open to another sneak attack, the one things she did know for sure though was that if Alcide had killed Bill he would never leave the body where it could be found in fact part of the reason she thought something was weird about the state of Bill's house was that there was way too much evidence left behind.

Eric hadn't said a word to Sookie since he appeared in the bedroom jumping to her aid when Alcide was ready to kill her, it wasn't reunion she wanted and hoped for when she imagined freeing him Sookie had pictured it so many times in her head that there were moments when it almost seemed real. She would pull the door open to the cellar climbing down into the darkroom where she would untie him before covering him in kissing, she imagined then running off into the sunset where they would one day get married and raise a family.

Sookie reached for his hand as they made their way out of the house pulling the door shut and locking it behind them, Bill had no family and Alcide was his only friend so she had plenty of time to figure out what to do about the mess before anyone would come looking.

"What do want me to do with his body" Eric asked as they walked quickly back to the house

Sookie looked up at him wondering why he didn't just run the second he was out of the cellar instead of coming to look for her and now here he was willing to dispose of the body of her ex-husband who had kidnapped him and tortured him for weeks all because of her. Sookie shook her head

"No I will deal with it" she snapped trying not to look up at him

"You should go Eric, you don't have to be here" guilt washed over her as she released his hand and fought back the tears that filled her eyes.

She hated herself for bringing Eric into this mess and even though she loved him more than she had ever loved any man she couldn't ask him to stick around and help cover up a murder, not to mention she had no clue how she would break the news to him about the baby. There was a child growing inside of her and she wasn't even sure if she could love it because it would have part of the man who spent most of his time hating her in it so how could she ask anyone else to love it. As they stepped out of woods behind her house Sookie turned to face Eric prepared to tell him everything and watch as he walked away never turning back but as she started to speak he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and holding onto her as if she would float away any minute.

"I'm not leaving you" his words were simple and sweet but it didn't change the fact that she had a monsters baby growing inside of her

"Eric I have to tell you something and I think it will change your mind," his hand shot up covering her mouth his eyes brightened as he smiled down at her and she noticed the dried blood and massive bruises all over his face making her feel even worse for involving him in her mess.

"I already know" Sookie shook her head as the sincerity in his voice cut through her like a knife

"No Eric you don't understand I'm" his hand moved to hover over her stomach "pregnant, I already know."

Sookie's looked up at his eyes in shock as her heart sank in her chest she was sure once she told Eric about the baby he would run for the hills and as she stood staring at him in she started to wonder if he was crazy or if he really loved her.

"No I can't ask you to stay, you're not, I mean, its" she couldn't find the words as he looked deep in her eyes assuring her he wasn't going anywhere.

Sookie quickly turned away from him walking toward the house In her heart she knew she loved Eric and she had dreamt of him every night for weeks hoping he still wanted her once all the mess with Alcide was over but to know he loved her as much as she loved him scared her to her core. Eric trailed after her reaching for her hand again and again each time she walked faster trying to put some distance between them and focus on what she needed to do next, they both knew they needed to deal with Alcide's body but Sookie had no clue how she was going to handle it would she just toss the body in a deep dark hole and hope for the best or would she call the police and pray they understood.

Sookie pushed the kitchen door open to find Earl still sitting where she had left him sobbing into his hands and talking to himself, she had no clue how to help and she wondered for a split second if the young boy would ever be the same but one thing was for sure she didn't want him around if she did call the police. She walked past him rushing into the bedroom slamming the door behind her somehow being alone with the dead body of her ex-husband would be easier than facing either of the men in the kitchen at that moment.

When she looked down at the lump in the middle of the floor she figured out what Eric had been doing in the room while she was trying to calm Earl, Alcide's body was wrapped tightly in the plastic liner from her master bathroom and though she could still see the wet spots where the blood had drained from his body the blood was partially cleaned up. Sookie pressed her back against the door sliding down it onto the floor she couldn't believe how wrong things had all gone, moving back to Bon Temp wasn't an easy decision but somehow she thought it would be safe and she could move on with her life and nowhere in her mind did she think disposing of a body would be part of that life.

Earlier that day when she went over the plan in her head she figured by now they would be standing in front of the police explaining how she had no choice but to kill Alcide when he broke into her house trying to rape and kill her all the while admitting he had Eric trapped somewhere intending to do the same because she was with him. Sookie knew she would have all the evidence she needed to prove Bills part by showing the video of him and Alcide beating Eric in the cellar, between the video and her and Eric's story it should have been more than enough to send Bill away for life but know here she was her plan ruined with no sign of Bill and blood on Earl's hands.

Sookie knew she needed to make a decision on what to do or all three of them would be rotting in jail but Earl couldn't handle being part of what happened next and she didn't want Eric to have to be, her heart pounded as she started to panic. Feeling like all the air was being sucked from the room and Sookie admit to herself that she had no idea what to do next and what she really wanted to do was run, Sookie rushed over to the window shoving it open pausing for a split second before slowly sticking her head out into the night air.

She looked around making sure there was no sign of Bill lurking in the shadows, the last thing she wanted was for him to sneak up on her when she was already feeling so weak and fragile. Her hand resting on her stomach she closed her eyes as she felt the room start to spin, she snickered as she realized the child that was growing inside of her was the cause for her sudden weakness and Sookie couldn't help but cry as she realized how badly she had messed up her life.

Her body was shaking and her legs felt like noodles as she leaned against the window feeling helpless and weak, Sookie knew what needed to be done and as Scary as it was she reached for the phone on the night table next to the bed and dialed Sheriff Andy's home number hoping that somehow she could make him understand. His voice was heavy with sleep and he wasn't too happy to see that it was her number on his caller ID,

"Sheriff this is Sookie Stackhouse" her voice quivered

"Sookie I know who you are what the problem" Andy was blunt and she knew he probably thought it was odd for her to be so formal,

"Sheriff I need you to come to my house right away there had been an incident and I need your help"

Sookie hoped the fact that Andy had known her since she was a small child and also him being married to Tara her lifelong best friend would somehow tug at his heart strings but she also worried that his friendship with Alcide would having him locking her up and throwing away the key.

"Are you in danger Sookie" his concern for her safety eased her mind slightly

"Not anymore" Sookie spoke softly for fear that her voice would break and she would lose it,

"Is anyone hurt?"

Sookie hesitated to answer afraid that if she told the truth Andy would show up with an army of police officers armed and ready,

"I, I just need you to come please" she said unable to hold back the tears this time as she sobbed into the receiver

"I'm on my way" Andy said hanging up the phone.

As Sookie hung up the phone she remembered Eric's statement from earlier and realized he had assumed they were getting rid of the body another way and she started to wonder if she had just made a huge mistake, a knock at the door made her jump as her eyes darted from the door to the body lying in the middle of the floor

"Sookie its Eric are you ok."

She wanted to scream no she wasn't ok she was she was close to cracking up, between her dead ex-husband, the baby she was carrying, her love for Eric and the sobbing teenager she was now responsible for she wouldn't breath. Eric knocked again and Sookie knew she still had to tell him about the phone call she had made to Sheriff Andy; she walked over to the door taking a deep breath before pulling it open

"Eric we need to talk" he smiled at her,

"Sookie I'm not leaving no matter how much you try to convince me to" his voice was smooth and calm and she found herself wishing she could feel the way he sounded.

"No Eric I called Sheriff Andy and asked him to come" the look on his face confirmed what Sookie thought Eric had assumed they were just going to get rid of Alcide's body themselves,

"I'm sorry" she said in a whisper

Eric could hear the fear and sadness in her voice and he knew she was trying to be strong for not only herself but him and earl too and he wanted her to know he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Sookie I love you but do you think that was the best idea, Andy is" Sookie raised her hand wanting him to stop

His answer was far from what she expected and she couldn't help but smile as she saw the love in his eyes.

"It is what needs to be done, I can't live in fear anymore" Sookie started to cry as she spoke and thankfully Eric nodded letting her know he understood so she didn't need to finish,

They both knew they had allot to talk about and she hoped that when everything was said and done they would be together but for right now they had to deal with the Sheriff and manage to keep Earl from cracking up so the two of them walked out on the front porch and waited for the Andy to show up.


	20. Chapter 20

No one said a word as the three of them sat staring into the night waiting for Andy to show up. Sookie had always known that she would never be free of Alcide until he was dead and no matter how many times she had imagined his death it was never like this. Her mind wandered through the last six weeks every unwanted touch, every punch, and every threat not to mention the fact that Alcide and Bill just out right loved to torture anything that could feel. Still she wished things would have ended differently that she had stayed far from Bon Temp and the people she loved; she knew In a perfect world no one would have had to suffer at the hands of two sick and twisted individuals like Alcide and Bill but Sookie never asked for perfect she would have settled for decent and just leaving Eric and Earl unharmed by all of this.

Sookie jumped when she heard a car turning onto her driveway and instantly Eric's arm tightened around her dulling her instinct to run "are you sure about this?" Eric whispered into her ear as they watched the car creep up to the house. Sookie looked up to at him and shook her head yes and he could see the hurt in her eyes as she surveyed the cuts and bruises on his face it; he knew she was terrified of what was coming and he wanted to pull her to him and protect her from it all but even more he knew she wouldn't let him.

Andy pulled up to the house slowly he had no clue what he was walking into but knowing that Alcide was in town it couldn't be good,

"Sookie what's going on here" Andy yelled as he climbed out of his car keeping one hand on his gun.

Eric stood and walked toward the sheriff his hands slightly extended in front of him hoping that if Andy got a good look at his condition he might be more inclined to hear the whole story when he saw Alcide's dead body rolled up like a burrito on Sookie's bedroom floor.

"Sheriff" Eric moved slowly out of the darkness and into the light coming from Andy's headlights

"Hell Northman what happened to you?" Andy bellowed

"Well sheriff I was held captive and tortured by Bill and Alcide for a few weeks that's what happened to me" Eric's tone was dull but the sight of dried blood and bruises drove his point home.

The sheriff threw his hands up and beg++an rubbing his brow in disbelief he knew when Sookie had come back to town that it would only be a matter of time before he got a call bringing him to Hummingbird road. He'd seen firsthand how ruthless Alcide could be a few years back when he brought his second wife to town; the woman looked a lot like Sookie very slender and pretty but Alcide never treated like she was much even when they were in public.

There where whispers around town that the young woman was more like a slave than a wife to him and things only seemed to get worse when she became pregnant; Andy could recall many instances where he himself was called to the Herveaux house by neighbors who had heard screams and cries day and night. He had been Alcide's friend for many years at that point and still he had a hard time turning a blind eye to the beatings and abuse that were taking place; the young woman would hide bruises and scrapes under makeup and heavy clothing even in the summer months when tempters would reach well over 100 degrees there she was with sweaters or a shawl draped over her body.

Andy felt the need to confront his friend after several visits to the house that resulted in nothing because the woman was too terrified of Alcide to stand up for herself; he told his friend that he knew what was going on and it needed to stop or he would have no choice but to intercede.

Alcide smiled and nodded as Andy spoke he was good at pretending he was listening and actually cared what anyone else was saying; the conversation ended with and friendly hand shake and a pat on the back but inside Andy knew the woman was in danger. The next morning Alcide packed up his home and his wife and they were gone the situation had bothered Andy for years; he knew he should have done more. A few years late Alcide reappeared in town this time with a dead wife and a young son to look after; everyone in town was fooled the same woman who years earlier had been disgusted by the way he treated his wife were fawning on him and couldn't wait to get him in bed.

"Where's the body" he mumbled as his hands smoothed his face and fell to his sides,

"It's in Sookie's bedroom" Earl managed between sobs

Andy's eyes locked the boy and he was relieved when he saw that the boy was unharmed; Sookie started into the house Andy following close behind she looked back to be sure Earl was not following as she started to tell Andy what exactly had taken place over the last couple of weeks leading up to the body that laid on the floor in front of them.

"I swear I had no choice" Sookie started to cry as she spoke

The two of them stood staring at the body wrapped tightly on the floor Andy hadn't said a word while Sookie explained the extent of Alcide and Bill's sickness; Andy squatted next to the body and pulled at the shower curtain as a cop he needed to be sure that not only was he dead but that the body was defiantly Alcide's. Andy turned to Sookie and asked her to step out of the room and close the door behind her; Sookie hesitated but did what the sheriff was asking her she had no clue what he was planning on doing but he hadn't thrown cuffs on her and called for backup so as he held her at gun point so things were already going better than she had expected.

It seemed like forever before Andy appeared in the kitchen where she was sitting with Eric waiting for whatever would be coming next;

"Where's Bill?" Andy asked wiping his hands with a handkerchief

"We don't know I walked through the house over there looking for him but all I saw was blood I think Alcide might have killed him"

"Ok" Andy shook his head as he walked toward them putting his hands on the back of an empty chair as he spoke

"Well it looks to me like Alcide must have killed Bill and left town" Andy whispered

Sookie's head shot up her eyes locking with Sheriff Andy's "what, how, no, Andy I can't let you"

Andy placed his hand on hers he knew Sookie was not a killer and the fact that she didn't actually do the killing made thing worse for him; Earl lost a mother because he wasn't brave enough to do what he knew was right and in the end Earl would be the one to pay for the murder.

"This is what needs to be done" Andy patted her hand as she started to cry "well you have some cleaning to do Mrs. Stackhouse Mr. Northman he tilted his head and waved as he made his way out the back door. Sookie sat in silence staring at the kitchen table it was unbelievable to her that any of this was real but she felt relief washing over her and for about thirty seconds she was just happy she was free; "shit Eric what about the body" she whispered as she pushed past him and ran into the bedroom.

Eric followed behind her but was stopped short in the doorway Sookie hadn't fully entered the room when she fell to her knees; the body that was once sitting in the middle of her bedroom wrapped up in her grans shower curtain was gone.

Sookie was in disbelief was it possible for Andy to have moved the body without any help and why would he do that; the two of them had never been friends in fact if he hadn't married her best friend Tara they may not have known anything about each other. Sookie could feel her head starting to spin with all of the insane questions that were flowing through her head so she decided to give up on her current train of thought and headed for the kitchen for cleaning supplies.

Eric watched her as she fluttered around the kitchen grabbing up a bucket and filling it with hot water and bleach his body ached and he was in serious need of a shower but he couldn't imagine leaving her. Sookie kept her head pretending to be busy but she could feel him watching her and at that moment she would do anything to not look him in the eye.

"Sookie you can do that tomorrow"

"No I uh I want to do it now"

"Sookie look at me"

"Huh"

"Can you look at me please?" Sookie couldn't look at him she just wanted to wash away all proof of what happened in her house and then try to forget it all but if she looked at Eric that would mean it was all real. Real meant that yes she is in love with Eric and yeah he did get kidnapped an d tortured because of that love; real meant she was pregnant and the father was a man that she not only hated but had a hand in killing.

Eric crept up behind her he could tell she was lost in thought and knowing her she was blaming herself for everything that had happened over the last six weeks "Sookie?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his hands on her stomach.

"Eric, no, don't" she could feel her knees getting week as she fought the tears that rolled down her face

"I'm so sorry" she gasped as he cradled her in his arms and they crumbled onto the floor.

Sookie jumped when she heard the phone ring it had been hours since Andy had left them taking Alcide's body with him and now she and Eric sat watching out the kitchen window as he and several other officers taped off the crime scene at the Compton house.

"Hello" Sookie tried to sound calm when she heard Andy's voice booming through the phone.

"Mrs. Stackhouse this is Sheriff Bellfleur, there has been an incident at the Compton house and I need to ask you a few questions" Sookie wasn't sure how to answer so she said nothing "are you home alone right now?" Again Sookie didn't speak but she was getting the message loud and clear; Sheriff Andy wanted to talk to her alone meaning no Eric or Earl and he needed to talk to her about what had taken place at the Compton house not hers.

"When do you need to talk to me?" Sookie still didn't understand why Andy was doing what he was doing but she had no choice but to trust him

"Ok I will see you in a few minutes then" Andy didn't wait for an answer before he hung up and few minutes later a knock at the back door told her she needed to put her game face on.

Sookie put on her best smile and pulled the door open to see Andy and officer Kenya standing there with their notepads in hand; Sookie invited the two officers in offering them some tea as they sat and after pouring two glasses she leaned against the counter where Eric had held her the night before.

"When was the last time you saw Mr. Compton?" Sookie shrugged casually giving a random day of the week she knew if they ever checked it out it would be true because Bill had made it a point to barge into her home on a daily basis.

"Is it true that your ex-husband Alcide Herveaux has been staying with you?" again she shrugged trying not to look directly at Andy

"He was staying here in hopes that we would work things out but I haven't seen him in a few days" Sookie lied through her teeth.

"Mrs. Stackhouse do you have any idea where you ex-husband might be?"

"No" Sookie didn't hesitate and she didn't lie because the truth was she had no clue where Alcide's body was,

"Did you hear anything coming from the Compton place yesterday evening?" Kenya chimed in

"No I was cleaning most of the day yesterday and aside from throwing a few things in the wash I didn't really go outside" Lie big lie; Sookie had never felt comfortable lying in her life but somehow right at this moment it was coming easy and she knew why. She knew that every lie that she told even the smallest one would keep not only her but Eric, Earl and Andy from spending the rest of their lives in prison.

"One last thing Mrs. Stackhouse" Sookie braced herself so far the questions have been easy and she couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop; like the next words to come out of Kenya's mouth would be ha gotcha we know what really happened Bill told us the whole thing.

"Do you mind if we look around your house and property?"

"Uh sure but can I ask why?" Sookie managed to keep her voice from trembling

"Well to be honest we believe your ex-husband has something to do with the disappearance and possible murder of Bill Compton." Andy stated as if it were a fact

"Oh gosh sure you can look around" she tried her best to sound concerned for Bill but as far as she knew he was dead and she wanted him to stay that way. The officers stood from the table and started walking through the house peeking in closets and under beds; Andy knew that even if Alcide was alive Sookie wouldn't waist her time hiding him but the two of them knew the search was protocol and any else would have seemed suspicious.

As the two officers made their way through her home searching every dark corner and dust bunny Sookie started to get anxious; not only was she glad that she told Eric and Earl to go for a walk instead of hiding in the upstairs but she was thankful Andy decided to inspect her bedroom himself sending Kenya off into the upstairs. When the search was over inside the house the sheriff and his deputy made their way to the door thanking Sookie for the iced and her help as the left.

Sookie stood in the doorway watching as they made their way back to Bill's house her heart racing in her chest; that was it Andy had covered the events of the night before, Eric was beaten and bruised but he would recover and he was still here and in love with her and Earl seemed to be realizing that what he did had saved her life and that made him nothing like the man who was trying to take it. Things seemed ok she was finally rid of Alcide forever and suddenly a sharp pain in her stomach reminded how untrue hat was.


	21. Chapter 21

Just wanted to say thank you to everyone for reading my story and for your great reviews I know it has been a while since I have written but I am hoping to get back on track now that I have more free time, enjoy!

Weeks passed and no one in town had heard from Bill Compton or Alcide Herveaux and aside from a little gossip around town no one seemed to care. Life was going good for Sookie; Eric was almost completely healed and she had managed to talk Earl into going to school hoping some kind of normalcy would be good for him. Sookie knew the three of them would never forget Alcide's murder or the fact that they really had no idea what happened to Bill but she was determined that they would somehow live with it.

"Time to get up, it's your first day of school" Sookie said flipping the light on as she entered the room, she was sure Earl would still be asleep since he was used to being home schooled but to her amazement the room was empty and the bed was made.

She tried not to think the worst telling her self that he must have woken up early do to the excitement he was feeling about his first day. Sookie turned the light off and sleepily made her way back down the stairs in search of a cup of coffee, half way down the stairs something caught her eye and she froze.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed as the dark figure stepped toward her

"It's just me" his voice sounded sullen as he slumped onto the couch, he knew why she was screaming it was the same reason he couldn't sleep at night.

"Jesus Earl, don't do that" she tried not to sound angry with him but at that moment she have spit fire,

"Why are you down here sitting in the dark, you're going to be late for school"

Sookie moved closer catching a glimpse of his face in the shadowed sunlight and she could tell it was one of those days. She understood what he must be going through and she had all the patients in the world when it came to Earl and he deserved it after everything he had been through but she felt helpless on days like this.

Distraction came easily for Sookie she jumped back into her old routine to help her forget about everything even getting her waitressing job back at Merlots. For her it was a relief that she no longer had to run from Alcide the truth was she was done with him years ago. For Earl it was different no matter how horrible his father was for years after his mother's death Alcide was all the poor boy had and now he was dead too and Earl had helped kill him.

"How bad?" Sookie didn't have to elaborate Earl knew what she was referring to

"Bill came into the house and" Earls voice broke and he started to cry "it was like before, he was in control and I couldn't do anything."

Again they had an understanding between the two of them she knew his story and he knew her so neither of them had to elaborate to drive their point home. Sookie wanted to tell him it was just a dream that would never come true but deep down she wasn't sure; Sheriff Andy and his deputies had been searching Bills land since he disappeared and nothing no bodies, no clues, no Bill.

The two of them sat watching the sun come up through the front windows, it was nearly seven now and she knew it would be hard for him nut she truly believed school would be a good thing for him and even though she wasn't sure how he would he would respond she pushed him anyway.

"You're gonna be late get dressed and I'll make breakfast"

Earl rolled his eyes making Sookie laugh "do I have to?"

"Yes it will be good for you to make friends and have a life you need to go, try it for me" she pressed her hands together in front of her face pretending to beg. Earl smiled and she couldn't help thinking how wonderful it was to see him in high spirits that was until he pulled out his favorite bargaining chip and used it against her.

"Ok I will go to school if you go to the doctor"

Sookie looked anywhere but her recently developed bump, she had gotten pretty good at pretending she wasn't pregnant and if it weren't for a few growing pains and Eric and Earls constant nagging she would be able to keep up her charade for at least a few more months.

"Ha, I already told Eric I would go today so go get dressed,"

Sookie watched as Earl's face seemed to light up; lately the baby seemed to be the only thing that got much of a reaction out of him and if it was the key to his sanity then Sookie was onboard. Once Earl stomped his way up the stairs she headed into the kitchen for the coffee she needed hours stopping as she passed the baby growth calendar Eric had so proudly hung the night before when he finally convinced her to see a doctor.

The truth was Sookie was terrified; Eric seemed to hang onto a hope that the baby wouldn't be Alcide's that somehow that one night of passion had given us a miraculous gift in all of this turmoil while Earl seemed to just be happy that he was going to be part of the baby's life. She loved them both for their optimism but for her she was having a hard time finding the silver lining in having her phsyco ex-husbands baby while raising his teenage son with her new boyfriend.

After reading the weekly tips for her pregnancy and looking at a picture she could only describe as a big headed sea horse, Sookie turned back to the task at hand "Coffee" she mumbled as she filled the machine and went searching through her cabinets for her Folgers.

"Eric"

"Huh"

"Eric!"

"Yes" he sat up rubbing his eyes before opening them to see Sookie standing in front of him one hand on her hip and the other waving a coffee filter.

"Where is my"

"Coffee is bad for the baby, you should drink tea"

Sookie stared at him in disbelief, did he really expect her to give up the one thing she looked forward to every morning.

"Eric pregnant women drink coffee"

She stood staring at him waiting for a reply but he didn't bother as he climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Sookie gave up she knew when it came to the baby she wasn't winning any battles with Eric, when she refused to go to the doctor he bought four different baby books, prenatal vitamins and tons of baby calendars and posters that told you what the baby needed how it looked and how it was growing.

In the last few days without even trying she had learned that her baby had a spine and a heart and that she needed to eat lots of folic acids and calcium. It wasn't that she didn't love the child that was growing inside of her after all it was a part of her but the thought of looking at her child and seeing the man that she hated enough to kill that was another story.

Earl walked into the room looking much better than he had when she found his standing in the living room, she could tell he was nervous but she couldn't help being excited for him.

"This is a good thing" she said smiling as she grabbed a coke out of the fridge

"If you say so"

"It will be great you'll see" Earl stepped forward smiling and Sookie reached out to give him a hug, Earls smile grew wider as he snatched the coke from her hand "It's bad for the baby" he laughed as he kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door.

Eric left for work shortly after Earl reminding her again that her appointment was at ten giving her enough time to eat something healthy and shower, he rubbed her stomach and kissed her softly before her walking. The plan was for him to meet her at the doctor's office and then the two of them would have lunch but for a split second Sookie wondered how mad he would be if she didn't go, if she just told him she had forgotten or fallen back to sleep.

Looking down at her bump Sookie knew he would be angry and guilt crept up her spine as she realized she was being careless, the plan was to keep the baby and that meant doing whatever it took make sure it was healthy. She cooked herself two egg whites a bagel with peanut butter and some tea for breakfast before jumping in the shower and throwing on her favorite sweats, Sookie noticed the clock on her night table as she pulled her hair up into her usual ponytail it was already nine fifteen and she needed still had a long drive into town.

Grabbing her purse and heading for the door Sookie froze as a knot formed in her stomach, it was a feeling she had gotten use to so many years ago someone was watching her. At this point she had two options the first being slam the door shut and lock it before calling Eric to get his butt home or she could make a break for the car and hope to god no one jumps out to stop her.

Sookie took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she took two steps back from the door "option two" she yelled as she sprinted to her car slamming the door and locking it while fumbling for her keys. On the way into town Sookie started to feel silly, she thought about how crazy she must have looked and told herself that it was nothing Alcide was dead and Bill well if he wasn't dead he was long gone or Andy would have found him.

Pulling up in front of the OBGYN Sookie noticed Eric's car parked in front but didn't see him; she was already on high alert after spooking herself out at the house so immediately she thought of fifty scenarios where Eric was missing. Knocked unconscious, kidnapped, dead she was running though the list in her head when Eric steeped out of the building smiling and waving at her and again she felt like a fool for assuming the worst.

The appointment was going well and so far Eric had kept his promise and stayed quietly up by her head, Sookie knew she should have had tons of questions about her pregnancy and the delivery but for now there was only one question she really wanted to know.

"Is it possible to do a DNA test before the baby is born?"

Her doctor looked shocked as her eyes wandered from Sookie to Eric,

"It is possible but it can be risky for you and the baby"

Eric squeezed Sookie's hand; he knew what she was thinking it was the topic of every conversation they've had for weeks. He couldn't stand the thought of her aborting the baby even if it was Alcide's.

"How soon can we do it?" She ignored Eric's silent plea it was something she had to know whether she decided to keep the baby or not she needed to know no matter how much Eric protested.

"Let's just see how far along you are first" the woman didn't look directly at Sookie or Eric as she poured the cold blue gel on her not so flat stomach. The room was quiet except the faint swishing sound coming from the monitor by Sookie's head,

"That's the heart beat?" Eric asked as tears filled his eyes

"yup that's it and here is your baby" the woman turned the tiny monitor to face them and point to a tiny white line flickering orb that was the baby's heart

"and here is your baby's head and nose and lips" Sookie stared at the screen feeling torn it was part of her and she was sure that was her father's nose but could she really love a child that come from hate and rape and torture.

Eric leaned to kiss her head smiling from ear to ear and she could see the love in his eyes,

"that's our baby" he whispered in her ear before looking back up at the screen.


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Diary

I am six month pregnant now and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to enjoy this baby! I know I love this child I am not a monster but I can't stand the thought of it being a part of Alcide. I watch Eric and Earl fawning over my growing belly babbling playfully, the baby seems to respond to them by kicking and rolling when they ask which seems to be the greatest thing to them. If only I could stop picturing my baby with Alcide's hatred for me in its eyes then maybe I would be able to enjoy these moments with them after all these are supposed to be great fun and happy family moment.

For weeks now Sookie's decision was weighing heavy on her mind; she had been doing everything a pregnant woman was supposed to including giving up her coffee and junk food but this was something she knew she had to do even knowing the risks. She pulled up outside the doctor's office feeling uneasy if Eric knew she was here he would lose his mind; he made it a point to come to all of her visits she was sure it was not just because he was excited about the baby but she knew it was so he could watch her and make sure she wouldn't do anything like she was about to do.

Sookie carefully stepped out of the car maneuvering her growing belly around the steering wheel which seemed to be getting harder and harder these days, her nerves were getting the best of her as she looked up at the huge building in front of her. It felt odd being there without Eric and it was causing an uneasy feeling in her stomach, even as she drove into town she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Sookie hated the guilt she was feeling over what she was about to do but there was no way she could live without knowing no matter how much Eric told her he would love the baby.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she walked into the building quickly; she couldn't help but examine every person she passed afraid that at any moment Eric would appear and she would back out. The elevator was crowded and she was about to walk away and wait for the next one when a bearded man in a ball cap scooted further back into the corner making room for her. She pressed the button for her floor before looking over her shoulder to thank him; he nodded briskly his bushy bearded face well hidden by his hat. When the doors closed Sookie couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the perfumes and colognes that filled the small space and thanks to her pregnancy nose she immediately wished she had waited for an empty elevator.

The scents grew stronger as they stopped at each floor and people bustled on and off it was all she could do at this point to keep her lunch down when the bearded man brushed past her exiting onto the second floor. His cologne was pungent and familiar and it seemed to cling to her senses; her eyes followed him as he walked away hoping to catch a glimpse of his face she had smelled that odor before and if she could only see his face maybe she could remember.

The doors closed again and reopened on the third floor Sookie hopped from the elevator quickly eager for a few breaths of clear air but the scent seemed to follow her as she walked into the doctor's office.

The procedure was quick and painless even with her fear of needles and now thanks to the hair she plucked from Eric's head while he was sleeping the night before she would have the answers she needed. Sookie listened carefully as the doctor the doctor read off the list of risks before they started, she read the paper a second time before signing it and told herself again that this was what needed to be done. Eric told her over and over again that what she was feeling was normal considering everything they had been through "once the baby is here you will feel different" he said every chance he got. The truth was Sookie didn't think she would feel different at all she was terrified that if Alcide was the father she wouldn't be able to love her baby.

Sookie watched the screen as the doctor pressed the long thin needle into her belly; the baby seemed to know what was coming and moved snuggling up on the right side of her stomach. The nurse beside her oohed and awed with every movement the baby made but for Sookie it was just a procedure and though she didn't want anything to happen to the baby she just couldn't enjoy these little things under these circumstances. Once they were finished Sookie dressed quickly trying to push her guilt back down in the pit of her stomach, before she left the doctor told her she would need to take it easy for a few days and a long list of do's and don'ts.

She figured the doctor's orders wouldn't be hard to follow in fact all Eric and Earl would let her do lately was rest; no matter what Sookie was doing whether it be dishes or tossing a light lode of clothes in the wash she was constantly being told to get off of her feet and take it easy. If it were up to the two men in her life she would do nothing but lay in bed and eat, Sookie knew she sounded crazy complaining; after all that is all most pregnant women wanted to do but after so many years of serving others and doing everything for herself it was pretty damn hard to lie around and do nothing.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby and even though the deed was done she didn't feel any more relaxed; she looked around before as she walked through the lobby still examining every face that passed. Sookie hoped no one could tell that she had just lied to the man she loved and put her baby in danger all because all out of fear, the fear that she couldn't love her baby. As she lay there having a needle pressed into her belly a scary thought crossed her mind what she would do if the results weren't what she wanted, what if this baby her baby was Alcide's.

For a second Sookie thought about giving the baby up for adoption but she couldn't live with what that would do to Earl but when she thought about keeping the baby she pictured Alcide face as he hovered over her ready to take her life. Chills ran through her body and her stomach turned before making her push the memory out of her head, Sookie walked toward the door reaching her hand out to open it when the familiar scent caused her to pause. Her head jerked up as his hand touched hers, she stood staring at him his face still hidden by his thick beard and the ball cap he pulled the door open for her.

Her eyes ran over his body and that smell was oozing off of him, that familiar smell that she knew from somewhere

"Thank you"

She pulled her hand back and rushed out of the building and jumped into her car.

Sookie made it to the house just in time for Earl to get home from school she made it a point to always be there when he got off just in case his day didn't go as planned and judging by the smile on his face today wasn't one of those days. Earl looked up to see her waiting for him as he walked through the door; it was a rare thing but Sookie loved to see him so happy and relaxed.

"So what's that about" she swirled her finger in his face jokingly pointing at his smile,

"Nothing" his smiled widened as he spoke

"Awe I have seen that smile before, it's a girl"

Earl blushed as he walked past her to the fridge pulling out a container of juice and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet.

"Promise me you won't get all weird and I will tell you"

Sookie always enjoyed these moments with Earl he was such an easy kid and she couldn't help but hope that a little bit of him would rub off on the baby.

"I Promise, now spill" she said eagerly

"Ok so you know Sheriff Andy's niece Jessica?"

"Yeah the red head" she motioned with her hand for him to continue,

"Well she is a little older than me and she is a grade above me so when I was having trouble in math they made her my like mentor/tutor right"

'Yeah" Sookie couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

"Well she was helping me in study hall today and I did it I actually asked her out" Earl's smile grew bigger as he stared down into his glass

"And what did she say?"

"Oh yeah she said yes"

Sookie suddenly felt a rush of emotions ranging from giddy to fear, was he ready to date, was he old enough, oh god what if it doesn't work out and she brakes his heart will he be able to handle it, at the same time she thought of how happy he was in that moment and how great it would be to see more of it.

"Ok so I don't really know how this works, am I supposed to let you date aren't you to young?"

Earl laughed at her response "umm are you supposed to be asking my opinion?"

"Probably not but you can cut me a break, I am new at being a parent you know"

"Ok so how about this we wait and talk to Eric and come up with some rules for dating and go from there?"

Earl smiled and nodded before throwing his arms around her and kissing her "Thanks mom" he whispered as he grabbing his book bag and rushing out of the kitchen.

Sookie was taken aback by his words he had never called her that before and the sound of that word in reference to her brought tears to her eyes, she slumped down into the kitchen chair and rubbed her stomach as she cried.

"Damn hormones" Sookie mumbled to herself

There were still a few more hours before Eric would be home and he mention bringing home Chinese food for dinner as he was leaving so she didn't have to cook and the house was clean thanks to Tara so Sookie decided this would be a good time to do as the doctor said and rest. Sleep didn't come as easy as she thought it would instead she lay there pushing and pulling her pillow from side to side she knew it wasn't her discomfort that was postponing her nap it was the guilt she was feeling about earlier that day.

She planned on telling Eric once the results were back and she was positive the test hadn't caused any issues in her pregnancy, she hoped that by then he wouldn't get as mad and maybe even understand why it was so important to her. After an hour and a half Sookie gave up her fight with her pillow tossing across the room as she climbed out of bed, it was no use trying to nap; her mind wouldn't shut off long enough for her to sit still let alone fall asleep.

"Sookie" the sound of his voice made her jump

"Sookie, where, oh there you are" Eric pushed the door open to see her standing in the middle of the bedroom her hand cupped under her stomach and a strange look on her face.

"What is it, what's wrong" Eric wasn't sure what she was doing but he could tell she was not herself,

"Um nothing just a little achy" Sookie lied sure she was achy she had been every day since she began her second trimester but this was different this was more than achy there was an odd pain pulsing in her bottom of her stomach.

"Well you should take a nap and relax" Eric moved closer placing a kiss on her forehead,

"Actually I'm hungry and I thin k we need to talk to Earl"

"Why what's wrong with Earl?"

"Jesus Eric why is it always something wrong" she snapped feeling self-conscious as another pain worked its way across her pelvic bone.

Sookie made her way into the kitchen sliding slowly into the closest chair, the doctor told her to take it easy and she did say there would be some cramping but this was more than cramping the pain was shooting through her entire lower half now and it only seemed to be getting worse.

"So what's going with Earl?" Eric stood staring at the odd expression on her face,

"Seriously Sookie what's going on?"

"Nothing Earl asked a girl out on a date that's all"

"No that's not all I can tell you have been crying, and you look strange what else is going on."

She didn't want to tell him about what she had done earlier that day but there was something seriously wrong and it had just gotten worse. Sookie felt a warm wet sensation running down her leg as another sharp pain shot through her, this was it she thought this was her worse nightmare coming true she knew one of the risks was going into early labor and possibly losing the baby and what if it was Eric's baby could he love her knowing she lied to him and caused this.

"Eric I" pain

"Eric I need" more pain

"Hospital" pain

Eric froze looking down at the small puddle forming under Sookie.

"EARL" he screamed as he lifted Sookie out of the chair and carried her to his truck,

Earl came running into the kitchen just in time to see Eric carrying Sookie out the back door; he didn't say anything just followed quickly behind them piling in the truck, he knew from the tone of Eric's voice that this was bad. Earl reached for Sookie's hand and squeezed he didn't ask any questions he knew she was frightened and he wanted to be strong for her but he couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheek as they drove to the hospital in silence.


End file.
